The Bracelet Chronicles: Sunshine
by AddysPsycoticMind
Summary: "Oh great. I just pissed off a god." I said. "Damn right." said a voice behind me. "I think I'll let you two work this out." Katie said. "Thanks a lot Katie. Leaving me with the angry god." I yelled after her. I apologize for my OOCness but That's just how I write. Changed pen name. Used to be iamthenumber1twilightfan now AddysPsycoticMind. RE-EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, I did some rewriting. Changed the plot a bit, made things a little bit more smoother and all that jazz. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. _**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

Hi! I am Megan Torres and this is the story of how I met my soulmate.

It all starts on the fourth best/worst day of my life. Well maybe not the worst. How about this. It all starts on the fourth best day of my life.

Hold on let me first tell you my name, . . . wait scratch that you already know my name. Sorry. My age, looks, and my mom's looks.

I am sixteen years old I have Dyslexia and ADHD. The ADHD is not so bad but my dyslexia is the absolute worst. They say it's doubly worse than normal. My mom also has ADHD and Dyslexia but hers are almost extinct compared to mine. Not fair. Anyway my mom's name is Lori Torres. She is five foot three. She has blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. She has ice blue eyes that makes me feel like I am looking into a glacier. She is very mischievous. I inherited that sorta. Now for me, I have black hair and sea blue eyes. My mom says I got that from my dad. I don't know my dad. He left when I was a baby. I remember two faint smiles one mischievous the other warm and soft. I am five foot one.

Anyway let me tell you my story. It all started when I was walking home with my mom and best friend Alexander Woods. We were just passing an alley when suddenly someone reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into the space between buildings.

Now I live in New York City so I know how to defend myself but this person was strong. They had a grip on my arms so I couldn't move.

"Mom! Help!" I yelled.

She came running into the alley with a sword drawn.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" I asked. I know not the time but you can blame my ADHD.

"Let her go you vile piece of trash." She yelled.

She crouched looking for an opening.

"But why, dear?" said one.

"Now Stheno. And where is your sister."

"Right here, granddaughter of Hermes."

A snake haired lady lunged at my mom.

"Mom look out." I yelped. As the one behind me dug her claws into me.

She spun and sliced with the sword and the lady dissolved into dust.

The other one threw me into a wall and screamed "My sister!"

I slammed head first into the wall. The last thing I remember was the other lady dissolving into dust like her sister. Then everything went black. I had a weird dream

_I was walking into a room. The room had a two cribs, a sun and sea themed mobile over one and a red and orange glass mobile over the other, two changing tables, basically it was a nursery for twins. On the wall was painted Marisol on the other was Leto. One of the babies was crying. _

"_Shhh," I soothed. "Mommy's here." I picked up a baby with honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had one tooth breaking through her gums. _

"_Hey A come here. Look at this." I said quietly out the doorway. In walked a guy who I assumed was A. He had the same honey blond hair as the baby but his eyes were a more sky blue. _

"_What is it, love?" he asked. "How's our little sunshines?" _

"_She has her first tooth." I said with a smile. _

"_Really." he exclaimed. _

_The baby began to cry. The other one started up too. _

"_Look what you did." I pouted. "I just got them to sleep too." _

_I handed off the baby I was holding to him. He cooed at the baby._

_I reached in the other crib and picked up a baby with black hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Mari." I crooned _

_I reached over and kissed the guy on the lips. "I love you."_

I woke up when someone was spooning something down my throat. He stopped when I woke up. I had the lingering taste of strawberry shortcake in my mouth. It reminded me of the time my grandma brought home some strawberries from where she used to go during the summers and we made that tasty dessert. Yum.

The guy had the same hair as the guy in my dream but his eyes were different. "Who are you?" I asked. "Where's my mom?"

"The name is Will Solace. And your mom should be coming right now."

As soon as he said that the door opened and in walked my mom and a guy that was half horse. I remember my grandma telling me stories of Greek mythology. So this must be a centaur.

"Mom? Why is there a centaur in the room?" I asked. Then I remember my grandma talking about demigods and the greek gods. "Aw crap. Their real." I whined.

"Language young lady." My mom said in a serious voice that she only uses when I've gotten in trouble.

"My child what do you mean their real." asked the centaur.

"The greek myths. I'm a demigod right?" I asked.

The centaur looked startled. "How did you know." he asked.

"My Grandma told me stories." I said.

"Figures." he said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"Well since you're up let's give you a tour."

"But I don't know your name?" I said confused.

"Chiron may I give my daughter the tour?" asked my mom.

"No, Lori. Let's let young Will here give it." He said in reply.

"Okay." she said to him to me she said, "Manners young lady. I love you Megan."

"Love you too."

Then she and Chiron walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson not mine. Re-edited. _**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

This place is amazing. I've always loved a good ocean view. And this place had it.

I walked onto a huge porch. It was painted white. We walked around the house and my breath caught. I saw pegasi, satyrs, tree dryads, basically a mythological heaven.

We walked into a huge field with green bushes with plump little berries on them. I reached down, picked one, and popped it in my mouth. Mmmm. Strawberries. They were the perfect amount of sweetness and tartness. I looked around and saw some kids in orange T-shirts and jeans with grass stains on the knees working in the field by pulling weeds.

One girl with long brown hair and grass green eyes walked up. "Hi, Will." she said. "Who's this?"

"Hi, Katie. This is Megan Torres. Megan this is Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter." Will said.

"Who's her godly parent? She kinda looks like a Hermes camper." She said. Under her breath she muttered "Great another sister for Travis."

"Uh. . . . I'm not a Hermes camper I don't think." I said.

"Well good luck here Megan," she was about to say more when a little kid that was covered in feathers and glue came up.

"What happened Rosie?" Katie asked.

"Those Stoll brothers." She pouted. "I think this was meant for you."

I saw Katie's face get red. She smiled tightly. "If you will excuse me. TRAVIS STOLL!" She ran off toward a cluster of buildings.

"What's next?" I asked excitedly after she left.

"Well," he said dragging it out. "Next is the stables."

"Yes!" I said. I have always loved horses. "So are there any regular horses? Or are they all pegasi? How many does this camp have? What does the barn look like?" I bombarded him with questions about the stables until a big brown building came into view. "Whoa." I breathed.

The barn was like any typical barn you see in a picture except it was brown. The doors had a symbol on them. A trident and a winged horse. The doors were open and I saw about forty-five horses inside. I squealed and jogged inside.

When Will caught up to me I had paid attention to about five horses. They all were gorgeous. But one in particular caught my eye. She was honey blonde with a creme tail and mane. A palomino. She was expecting a baby.

I was so busy I hadn't noticed I had attracted a crowd. When I turned from petting her I saw a boy with blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes and a girl with choppy, chocolate brown hair and green, no blue, no brown, eyes. Her eyes seemed to change colors.

I blushed bright red. "Sorry?" I squeaked.

"It's okay." said the boy. "I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter." He said.

"And I'm Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite." said the girl.

"Do you always get this excited around horses?" asked Jason.

"Yes." I replied. "I've always loved horses and turtles."

They shared a look. I noticed that Piper and Jason were holding hands. I decided not to comment.

After we talked for a bit, Will interrupted. "We should probably get going."

"Alright." I agreed. I made plans to meet up with Piper later.

We walked out of the stables.

"Next the armoury and forge."

"Okay." I said happily.

We walked until we saw a medium size tool shed and a huge greek style building. I could see kids inside working at a anvil.

"Before we go in there we need to get you a weapon." said Will.

He opened the tool shed. Inside was rack upon racks of weapons. I saw something glowing in the corner. I walked over to it. It was a shiny gold charm bracelet it had a gold bow and a gold arrow. It also had two sea green tridents on it.

"Whoa. Awesome."

There was a note tied to it. It read; THINK OF WHAT EACH CHARM IS AND IT WILL APPEAR. THE TRIDENTS ARE THROWING KNIVES.

Will walked up. "Did you find-" He stopped shocked.

"What?" I asked a little scared.

He shook his head. "That bracelet." he muttered his face pale. "No one could ever touch it. It was said that whoever could use would become a very important person to cabin 7. But so far no one has been able to touch it. All who try are shocked. But I have never seen those two trident charms." His voice trailed off. "Can you summon the weapons?" he asked

I thought _Bow and arrow._ A sleek white gold bow appeared with a quiver of golden arrows on my back. He looked stunned. "That bow. That bow looks like my dad's bow."

I willed the bow and arrows back into the bracelet.

"Um. . . can we go?" I asked a little freaked out.

We saw the rest of the camp. The arena, the cabins, the mess hall, the beach, the arts and crafts building, until we finally stopped at the volleyball courts. Where several kids with varying shades of blonde hair and blue eyes were playing. When they saw my wrist they all stopped and stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. Then they all started yelling at Will. "Hold it!" I yelled.

They all stopped and stared at me. I felt a strange feeling in me. I almost felt motherly towards them.

Just then Chiron walked up with my mom.

"What's going on?" He asked.

As one the Apollo campers pointed to my wrist. I lifted my hand up to show Chiron my bracelet.

His face went pale. He muttered something that sounded like. "Her . . . can't be . . . Apollo?"

He then addressed the Apollo campers. "Let it be for now. Everything will work out. I hope." the last part was said so quietly that almost nobody heard it. "Now back to your game. Miss Torres will you come with me?"

I walked with the Centaur back to the Big House. My Mom followed.

"Chiron what's going on? Why are the kids of Apollo looking at my daughter like that?" Mom asked.

"I will tell you later. Right now I need to speak with Megan about that bracelet. My dear can you tell me exactly what happened when you found that bracelet?"

I told him the whole story leaving nothing out except the motherly feelings for the kids of Apollo.

After the story, Chiron said "Well-"

Suddenly I heard a conch shell being blown.

"We will speak of this later. Now run along to dinner."

"Aw." I whined. "I want to know."

My mom looked sternly at me. "Megan Alejandra Torres."

"Alright." I grumbled and made my way towards the mess hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson _**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

I ran down to the Hestia cabin and got in line with the other demigods that are unclaimed.

There were about five. One was twelve years old. She had sandy blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. With the motherly feelings for her. I coulda sworn she was a daughter of Apollo.

I sat next to her at dinner. While everyone was filing in I said "Hi, sweetie, I'm Megan. What's your name?"

"Amy Idler." She said in a shy quiet voice.

"Well Amy-"

Chiron stamped his hoof against the floor and everybody got silent. I noticed we had food at our table. I took some while Chiron was talking. I heard "Now will our unclaimed campers that are above thirteen please come forward." Three of us stood. The other two looked like they had just turned thirteen. The first one stepped forward when Chiron said his name. He was proclaimed a son of Ares. Everyone bowed down. The next one was a daughter of Hecate. Finally it was my turn.

"Megan Torres." I stepped forward. A glowing green trident appeared above my head. When it faded a glowing gray caduceus appeared over my shoulder.

"All hail Megan Torres daughter of Poseidon, and Legacy of Hermes." Everybody kneeled. The Apollo campers looked shocked. Probably because I wasn't one of them. Although I think it's impossible. All children of Apollo have blond hair. I have black. They also have sky blue eyes. I have sea blue.

A guy I briefly remember meeting earlier came up and said, "So you're my little sis."

The next thing I saw was black.

I was swimming in a sea of blackness. I heard voices but I couldn't respond.

"Poor child. She has had too much excitement for today. Must have blacked out from the sheer amount of drama. She will wake up soon. Will, will you watch her until she wakes up. When she does bring her to her cabin. Everyone else please leave." Chiron said.

The voices faded out again.

The sun streaming in from the window woke me up. "Arrgghh." I growled. "Someone shut the fucking curtains." They were shut by someone I didn't even notice in the room, my mom.

"Young lady what have I said about your language?"

"Sorry, Mom." I apologized. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Well, I have to go back home. My job awaits. But you are staying here."

"What?!" I shouted "You can't expect me to stay here? What about you?"

"I have a job to do. And you have to train. You'll see me by the end of summer if you want to be a summer camper. If not I will see you for Christmas. Love you." she gave me a hug and walked out the door.

"Love you, too, Mom." I called after her. I got out of the bed and walked to cabin 3.

When I walked in, five minutes later, the cabin was a mess. But that's okay seeing as I was not a neat freak either. Percy was sleeping on a bed with sea green sheets. I looked at the time and saw it was about time for breakfast.

"Percy wake up." I screamed in his ear. No response. I grinned evilly I got a bucket of icy water and dumped it on him.

He jumped up. "What the- What happened?"

"Hi." I said "Time to get up. You have about ten minutes to change and be at the mess hall. So get a move on. I'm starving."

"Okay. Okay. I'm going. I'm going."

In eight minutes we were at the dining pavilion.

Chiron gave the morning announcements. "Campers, today is Parent's Day. So everyone be prepared for your godly parent to arrive. That means cabins cleaned. And whoever is stealing from the camp store please stop stealing the candy. Thank you." He finished with a pointed look at the Hermes table.

_Hmmm. Might have to join them. Sounds fun._

I filled my plate with biscuits and sausage gravy. I went up to the fire and said "Hey dad so today I am meeting you for the first time. I am a little scared. I have lots to talk to you about." I tossed in a biscuit smothered in gravy. I felt a gentle wind caress my skin it smelled faintly of the sea.

The day passed by in a blur. Finally it was noon. I gathered with the rest of the campers at the pavilion waiting for the gods. Then eighteen bright lights appeared. Everyone shielded their eyes. So I did the same. When I looked back I saw a guy in a Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts walk towards us.

"Hi, Dad." Percy said.

This was Poseidon.

"Um . . . Hi, Dad." I said shyly.

Poseidon was staring intently at me.

"Well, since I have had so many parents days I will let you two talk." Percy said and walked off.

Poseidon said to me, "Hello my daughter, would you like to walk on the beach with me? You said you had lots to talk about." We turned and started walking to the beach.

Will's POV

Yesterday was shocking to say the least.

First, the new girl shows up. Then, she finds the bracelet that I thought for sure had to be worn by an Apollo girl. Next, My siblings were yelling at me when all of the sudden she yells, "Hold it!" and we all stop and stare because my siblings felt like we had to be quiet. Like she is our mom or something. Last, she is claimed by Poseidon, and is a legacy of Hermes. So, yeah, shocking.

I'm just glad today is parent's day. Because me and my dad have a lot to talk about.

Apollo had divided his time for all his kids. (Hestia cares for the kids in her cabin.)

My cabin has decided that since I am Cabin Counselor I get to tell my dad about Megan.

So when my turn came around I decided to talk to him about the bracelet.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" He said.

"Do you know about that bracelet that is in the armoury?"

"Which one?"

"Which one? You mean to tell me that there is more than one that is rumored to be when a person finds it it they are to be important to a cabin?" I asked incredulously.

"No. Now which one can it be?" He thought aloud.

"It's the one that's white gold and has a bow and arrow on it. And the bow looks exactly like yours."

Now he looked up staring intensely at me.

"Who has it?" He asked sharply.

"Megan Torres daughter of Poseidon." I said quietly.

"Okay. I'll talk to her later." he mumbled. Louder he said, "So what's been going on?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson _**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

"So what do you want to talk about?" Asked Poseidon.

"Well, what do you know about this bracelet?" I showed him my wrist.

His eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"The armoury." I replied.

"So what's the story on it?" I asked.

"I can't really say. But if that's what I think it is, you will-"

BOOM!

"Sorry but I swore an oath not to talk about it to anyone except for the gods."

"It's. . . it's okay." I said shakily I have always been afraid of thunder. I guess being Poseidon's kid I would be afraid of my uncle's domain. I am also terrified of snakes. Spiders I'm okay with. But snakes. . .

"So what do you know about your powers?" He asked.

We spent the greater part of the afternoon working on my powers. I figured out that I can cause earthquakes with a stomp of my foot. The harder the stomp the bigger the quake.( I could have fun with this. Causing people to fall over when I stomp. Hahaha. Sorry my Hermes side is showing.) I also figured out that I can manipulate water, breathe underwater, talk to horses and other sea creatures, heal others with water, and talk to turtles.( Dad says that is a Hermes ability.)

When 3:30 came around I said "Dad it's 3:30 maybe you should spend time with Percy."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Absolutely." My brain was going a mile a minute, thinking up some plans.

He nodded and walked off.

Now for some fun.

I walked to the Hermes cabin and knocked on the door. Two twins answered it. They had curly brownish blondish hair and the same eyes as my mother.

"Hi, I'm Megan Torres daughter of Poseidon and legacy of Hermes."

"Hi, I'm Travis and this is my brother Conner. What can we do for you?" the taller one said.

"Travis? Stoll?" I asked.

He beamed. "Well, Look at this. Only her second day here and she knows of me. Am I famous or what?" He nudged his brother.

I snorted. "Hardly. All I know of you is that you prank the Demeter cabin a lot. Tell me something, is it the whole cabin you are trying to get, or a certain little brown haired and green eyed girl?"

He blushed a bright red. Connor laughed. "Wow. That was awesome. What can we do for you?"

"Well, it's better if I come inside. This is prank secrets."

Their grins widened. "Well right this way ." Conner said gesturing me to come in.

I explained my powers to them and told them my first target. "So can you help?"

"Of course." They said. "Quick question. Can you run fast and dodge while running? Because it will get messy."

"Yes I can. And when are we gonna do this? We can't do it in broad daylight."

"We'll do it after dinner. They won't be there then."

"Okay" I said.

It was after dinner everyone was at the campfire, except us we rigged the dye filled bucket right above the Apollo cabin.

"Are you in your position?" asked Conner.

"Yep." Travis and I chorused.

"Here they come."

I got ready to stomp my foot. See the plan is to; Step 1: fill a bucket with blue dye. Step 2: Place it precariously on top of the cabin. Step 3: I stomp my foot and bucket falls over on desired person.

See simple. But unfortunately, I'm not that lucky.

As I was bringing my foot down Conner whisper yelled "No don't do it."

Too late my foot made contact with the earth. The bucket fell over directly on Apollo.

"Aw crap." I mumbled.

"HERMES!" I heard him shout.

We ran off.

I escaped to my cabin.

I ran in and slammed the door.

"Whew. Close one." I muttered.

"What was close." A person asked.

I yelped and thought _throwing knives _ and a snap of my fingers later I threw my knife. It pinned Percy's shirt to the wall.

"Hey watch it." He said.

"Sorry." I said. "You scared me."

"Yeah, I can see that."

I pulled my knife from the wall.

"Why do you have blue dye on your arm?" He asked.

"I do? Where?" I said running to the bathroom to scrub it off.

"What did you do?" Percy asked chuckling.

"Uhh. Nothing." I said quickly.

"Did you pull a prank?" He asked laughing.

"Uhh. Maybe." I said still scrubbing my arm.

"On who?" he asked between laughs.

"On Apollo." I mumbled.

Suddenly the laughing stopped. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't mean to do it. It was meant for Will Solace. You know. The cabin counselor. But you know how alike they are. I mean they are the same height, same hair color, the only thing different is their eyes. So how can I tell the difference. Especially since I'm the new kid and I've never met Apollo I've only heard stories." I rambled.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. You seriously poured blue dye on Apollo the actual Apollo?" He asked incredulously.

"Well is there any other Apollo here?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh man. You have to be careful when you are outside especially if it's sunny out. Wait is the dye permanent?"

"Well," I said dragging it out.

"Oh man it is isn't it? You are in deep shi-"

The door opened.

"Hello, Percy, Megan." Poseidon called out.

I was already done scrubbing the dye off my arm.

"Hey do you know who pranked Apollo? He is so mad. He is practically glowing."

I looked at Percy. _Help me._ I pleaded with my eyes.

_Alright fine. _ he said back _But I'll have you know that I'm a sucky liar. So if he calls me out I will tell the truth. _

"No, dad." he said.

"Percy, you are lying. But I'll let it slide just this once. Nice work Megan, but next time make sure you have the right target." he said with a wink.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked.

"Anyone with a brain knows it was you. You are the only one, besides me, who can cause an earthquake small enough to do that. Just be lucky that Apollo is too mad to think clearly. 'Cause if he could you'd be in deep shi-"

A knock on the door interrupted him.

Poseidon opened it to see a glowing person.

"Apollo, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Where is she? I know she is in here. Megan!" The god yelled.

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	5. AN

**Sorry, I forgot the disclaimer for my story. So for all four chapters and the ones after: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. THAT ALL BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. Sorry this isn't a chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson _**

* * *

><p>Apollo's POV<p>

I am pissed. I. Am. So. Freaking. Pissed.

The nerve of her. She is the person the fates talked about over a thousand years ago. The prophecy that will change Olympus and will start a chain of events that will have some bad spots, but will mostly be good.

I was at the door at the Poseidon cabin covered in blue dye.

"No Apollo you can't come in. I know what she is to you I also know what she did to you but you need to leave. You can't be here like this. You can talk to her tomorrow." Poseidon said in a low voice. "Now go back to your kids."

"I just need to know if it's permanent." I said.

"Hold on let me ask." he turned towards inside. "Hey Megan, about that dye you used, is it permanent?"

"Tell him it should come out in a few weeks. And that I'm sorry. It was meant for Will." Her sweet voice said.

"Did you catch that."

"Yes I did." I turned and walked away.

The next day I was talking to my dad. "But Father it is her. She is wearing the bracelet. I have to be let go from my duties to keep her safe. If she dies again I will never see her. This is my only chance. Please."

"Oh alright. But someone has to take over driving the sun. Any volunteers." Zeus said.

"I will Father." said Artemis.

"You have two months off to keep her safe. After that you have to come back to drive the sun. Agreed?" he said.

"Agreed." I said happy.

After everyone flashed out I walked up to Artemis. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Keep her safe brother." She said then flashed out.

I on the other hand flashed to Chiron.

"Lord Apollo, What can I help you with?" He said.

I looked at the kid he was with, "Can we talk in private?"

"So you will be staying with us for the next two months to protect Megan?" Chiron asked

"Yes I will." I said.

"Okay, you can stay in the blue room on the second floor of the Big House."

"Thank you Chiron." I said "Now where can I find Megan."

"The sword arena, Lord Apollo."

"Thanks again, Chiron." I walked away to the sword arena.

Megan's POV

After Dad left Percy turned to me, "Well, sis. looks like you have to be careful tomorrow. Hope you don't get sunburned."

I smacked him on the back of the head. "He won't hurt me. I can feel it."

"Great. I already have a girlfriend who does that to me. Now I have a sister too." He whined.

"Oh shut up." I said playfully. "Now go to sleep."

"Ma'am Yes ma'am." He saluted.

I raised my hand again.

"Alright I'm going I'm going."

I crawled in a sea blue bed and closed my eyes.

It felt like I only closed them for a minute when I opened them again I saw it was 7:25 am. I got up and hit the shower. After I was done I dressed in a sea green top that was a v neck and blue jeans with a white belt. I manipulated the water from the tub until it was just below freezing and dumped it on Percy.

He jumped straight up. "What the heck?" Then he saw me. "Oh great. Are you going to do this everyday?"

"Everyday that you don't wake up before me." I replied.

"What time do you normally get up." he asked

"Around seven or so. But I'll let you sleep in until about 7:30 - 7:45 ish. After that . . . well, who knows what I'll do." I said with an evil grin. "Now get ready. You have twenty minutes to shower, shave, be dressed, and at the dining pavilion."

"You sure are bossy." He muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were suppose to." he retorted.

After breakfast I asked Percy, "So what are we going to do today?"

"First up. Ancient Greek. My girlfriend Annabeth is the teacher."

"Where's it at?"

"The Big House."

We walked to the Big House and sat in the shade of it. The class was about ten kids strong. A curly blonde haired girl was sitting at the head of the circle. "Hello, I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I am your Ancient Greek teacher. Now let's get started-"

I tuned her out. When the class was over I asked, "Where to next?"

"Sword Fighting. I'm the teacher." he said smugly.

I smacked him. "Don't get cocky. Or I'll ask the Nemesis kids to knock you down a peg."

He paled. "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Sheesh woman, why are you like this?"

"I don't know. I've always been like this but it seems to have gotten worse." I said. "Ever since. . ."

I looked at my bracelet.

"Weird." Percy said.

After Sword fighting class, I totally whipped Conner Stoll's butt payback for ratting me out to his dad, I was walking when I heard the most beautiful voice calling my name. I turned to see Apollo walking towards me. I gulped. He was no longer blue.

"Hi, Lord Apollo." I said nervously.

"Just call me Apollo. Lord makes me feel old." He said

"You are old." I muttered. "So, I'm sorry for dyeing you blue. It was meant for Will."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just wanted to have fun and the Hermes campers say that your kids are the best to prank because they shoot arrows at you while running after you and I figured I needed the practice." I lied.

He studied me. "You're lying." he stated.

"No-" I started. He leveled me with a look. "Fine yeah I am."

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"Okay then where are we off to next?" He said

"Wait why are you here? Weren't you here just for that prank I did?"

"No, You are important to the gods and they assigned me to protect you." He said clearly lying.

"You're lying." I said.

"No-" He started. I looked at him. "Fine yeah I am."

"I have a feeling we have already been through this." I stated.

"And my answer is the same as yours. "'I don't want to talk about it'"

"Okay. Fine. We both have secrets that we won't tell each other. Someday though we are going to have to tell them. Agreed?" I said

"Agreed. So what's next?"

"I don't know. Percy has the schedule." I looked around, "and it looks like he left. So 'personal bodyguard' let's find Percy."

We found Percy at the archery range.

"Oh my gods! Is that? Yes it is. My fellow demigods it's Percy Jackson the camp's . . . worst archer." I announced.

"Oh har har har. Very funny. What's Lord Apollo doing behind you?" he said.

"I'll tell you later." I mouthed.

Chiron started teaching the class. "Draw your weapon."

I thought _bow and arrows. _ A sleek white gold bow appeared in my hands. A quiver of golden arrows on my back. Everyone forgot Chiron and looked at my bow. I flushed scarlet. I was uncomfortable with all this attention.

They were murmuring about it to each other.

"Megan, perhaps it is best if you use a different bow for class. I'm sure Lord Apollo will be glad to teach you to shoot that one in your free time."

I put the bow back on my bracelet. Chiron handed me a regular wooden bow with Celestial Bronze arrows. It was sturdy but it felt wrong.

"Ready. Aim. Fire." Chiron shouted after everyone went back to their bows.

I released the arrow. It almost hit the target. Maybe about five inches from the bullseye.

"Uh . . . you sure you're my sister." Percy teased.

"Shut up or I'll smack ya again." I warned.

I saw Annabeth Chase walking by the archery range when I said that.

"You go Megan. Someone has to keep him in line." she called.

I blushed.

Apollo was standing a few feet away from me. He kept looking around as if he expected someone to jump out and shoot me. His bow was clenched tightly in his hand.

After class we went to Pegasus Riding with the Demeter cabin. I didn't go up. I stayed with the palomino pegasus I saw the other day.

Apollo was again standing a few feet away from me. Bow clenched tightly in his hand.

"You know if you keep doing that, you're going to break it." I stated.

He looked at me startled. "Doing what? Break what?" he asked confused.

I pointed to his bow.

He looked down. "Oh."

"Come here." I crooked my finger at him. "Grab a brush."

_My lady, do you happen to have any grain. I think I want some grain. _The horse asked.

"Of course. By the way what's your name?" I said

_Butterscotch. _ she replied.

"Well, Butterscotch let me get that grain. While I do that my friend here is going to groom you. Are you okay with that?"

_Okay my lady._

I walked to get the grain. When I came back I saw Apollo with his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think she is fat. Should you really give her grain?" he stupidly stated.

He didn't. Yes he did.

_My lady I'm not fat am I? _ Butterscotch then got angry. _Oh I'm gonna kick him right where the sun doesn't shine. _she raged.

"Hold on Butterscotch. I'll get him." I smacked Apollo on the back of the head. "She is pregnant, you doofus, I can't believe you just said that."

He looked shocked. "You just hit me."

"Well it was either me or the horse, and Butterscotch was gonna kick you right in the crotch then in the head when you are on the ground. So would you rather have that slap or Butterscotch's method."

He paled for a moment. "The slap." he said.

"Personally I let you off too easy. I should've hit you more than once." I muttered.

As we were brushing her I asked, "Why is it that I feel like I have known you for years?"

"I don't know." he lied again.

"Arrggghhh. Will you stop lying for once?" I stormed out of the barn and towards the beach.

I was practicing my water powers when I felt someone come up behind me. I let the water flop to the ground and turned to face them.

"Katie what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy* <em>**


	7. Chapter 6

_**I don't own PJ**_

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

"Katie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was passing overhead when I saw you walking angrily over here. I decided to talk to you. So what's got you so angry?" she said.

"It is everything. I was having a normal day, then I come here, find out that I'm a very powerful half-blood, find this bracelet, having Apollo come and be my personal bodyguard, him lying to me. I just can't take much more of this." I unloaded everything onto Katie. "On top of all that I have to deal with these emotions for everybody."

"What emotions?" she asked softly.

I sniffed. "These motherly feelings for everyone I am close to. Except you. I feel more friend wise to you."

"So that's why you were smacking Percy." she said to herself. "Look I don't know why that is going on, but I think you should get back. Apollo looked kind of mad when I went to put my pegasus away."

"Oh great, I pissed off a god." I mumbled.

"Damn right you did." said a voice.

I turned and saw Apollo standing right behind me.

"Uh, I'll leave you to work this out." Katie said. She got up and left.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Katie. Leave me with the pissed off god." I called after her.

"You're welcome." she shouted back.

I laughed.

"You are not the least bit sorry for this." He said.

"Nope." I said.

"And why not?"

"Why should I be sorry to a guy who keeps lying to me? So until you tell the truth I will keep on doing this." I turned and walked off.

I pulled out my schedule that Percy gave me after archery and looked to see that I have Monster Assault Techniques with the Hermes cabin. I walked to class ten minutes late.

"Where were you?" Percy asked.

"The beach." I answered back.

"And why does Lord Apollo look like he wants to strangle you? You know you never told me why he's here and always around you." Percy observed.

"I'll tell you later."

Later at free time, Percy cornered me. "Okay spill." he ordered.

"Not here. Meet me in our cabin in ten minutes I have to lose him." I gestured to Apollo.

"Okay." he walked off.

Time to make Apollo mad.

So here's the plan. Step 1: Run.

Simple as that.

I took off running.

"Hey wait." he called.

"Thank you grandpa Hermes for my speed." I mumbled. As soon as I said that I got a burst of speed. I ran inside and slammed the door to our cabin. I leaned against it tired from running.

"Wow. That was only eleven minutes." Percy said jokingly.

"Shut up." I wheezed.

"So spill." He said serious.

"Well after Sword fighting class today, he walked up to me and said something about 'me being important to the gods' and 'he was sent here to protect me'. I could clearly tell he was lying to me." I started.

"Wait the god of truth can lie." Percy asked.

"Yes. Now no more interruptions. During Pegasus Riding he said something insulting to Butterscotch and I slapped him on the back of the head. Then he lied again about something and I got frustrated and walked out of the barn and down to the beach. I was talking to Katie when she said something about Apollo being mad when she last saw him. Well, he showed up right then. Katie left me alone with him. He said some things, I said some things. He got madder. I went to class. You talked to me. I ditched him. And now he is probably beyond pissed." I finished.

"Wow hope you don't get disintegrated." he said

"You have so much faith in me." I said clutching my chest.

We laughed.

"What I'm surprised about is that you already aren't." He said

"Aren't what?" I asked confused.

"Disintegrated." he replied. "I mean slapping a god. So badass."

"And I know a way to get him even more mad." I said with an evil grin.

"Uh huh. Stop right there. I don't need my sister dead." he said

"Oh, come on, Percy, it'll be fun." I whined.

"No." he said. "And that's final."

"Buzzkill." I muttered.

"It's my job as your older brother to protect you and that excludes from an angry god who is outside right now." He said spotting Apollo storming to our door.

I saw a crowd of people gathering as I opened the door.

Apollo was glowing like he was the night I pranked him. "Megan!" he shouted.

"Yes Lord Apollo." I said cheekily.

He was radiating heat so hot that the grass around him was scorched. "Why do you keep running off!? I was sent to protect you-"

"Arrrggghhh." I screamed. "Will you stop fucking lying to me?! I said as long as you are lying to me I will keep running off. I don't want to be around you if you keep lying to me." I brushed past him and took off for the beach.

I sat down crying on the sand.

"Dad." I cried to the sand. "Why does he keep lying to me? I want to know what's going on. Why won't anyone tell me? I mean, I feel like I already know him."

"No one will tell you because it is not our place to. That falls to Apollo." A voice said.

I looked up.

Poseidon was sitting next to me.

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you were talking to me. And I figured you'd want to talk face to face."

"You're right. I do. I'm just so frustrated. Do you know why he keeps lying to me?" I asked

"I think it's because he is nervous."

"Nervous? Of me? Why?" I scoffed.

"Because-"

"Megan?" called a frantic voice.

Apollo. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. He sounded about twenty yards away.

I turned to look at my dad.

"I have to go. Remember what I said. Bye." He dissolved in a sea breeze.

I wiped my face as Apollo walked up.

"Please don't run from me. I can't take it when you run from me." He said sadly.

"Then why don't you tell me the truth or at least a little bit of it." I said.

"Okay. You are apart of a prophecy that was told thousands of years ago. You really are important to us. We were told that you will start something that will change Olympus." he said.

"Me? Change-" I asked spluttered. "How?"

"I don't know." he said. "So Free Time is almost over. Ready for dinner?"

"I guess. Where are you going to sit? You can't sit at my table. And me sitting with your kids would be a little weird." I thought aloud.

"Oh we are going to sit at separate tables. You will sit with your brother. And I will sit at the head table. So I can be close but not at the same table with you."

"Okay."

Then the conch horn blew. We walked to the Dining Pavilion. After we did the normal sacrificing to the gods Percy asked, "So have you two worked everything out? He looked pretty heartbroken when you said that and ran off."

"We have." I sighed.

A week had passed. I noticed the looks that Apollo gave me. So I decided to talk to Piper, the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin.

I was currently trying to get Apollo to give me a break from babysitting me.

"Please just for a half hour."

"Fine. But I'll be outside the whole time." he warned.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I squealed.

I ran towards the Aphrodite cabin.

I walked up to a girl with braces and her hair in pigtails. "Hi. Is Piper here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a sec. Piper." The girl hollered inside.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"The new girl's here to see you."

Piper walked up to the door. "Hi Megan. You need to talk to me?"

"Yes. Can I come in? I only have half an hour."

"Come in then." She held the door open.

I walked inside it was a little girly for my taste. But I guess being Aphrodite's kids they were a little girly, too. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Piper asked.

"Um . . . do you have a place deeper in because of my warden." I whispered.

"Okay." she led me into a huge walk in closet. It had racks of clothes everywhere. I saw two stools in the corner like high end beauty salon chairs.

"This room is pretty far back. So there is no chance in Hades of him hearing us. I assume this is about Lord Apollo."

"Yes. So I was wondering how can you tell if a guy likes you. Because he has been giving me these looks. And he always lets me have my way. And some of the things we have talked about are kind of leading me to think that he loves me. At the very least likes me." I rambled.

"Okay. What things have you talked about?"

"Can you swear on the Styx not to tell anyone what we are talking about? Because some of these things are personal to him and me."

"I swear on the River Styx to not tell anyone about what we are discussing." She said.

Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Okay. Here it goes. The real reason he is here is because he says I am part of a prophecy about me changing the gods? Anyway he won't tell me the rest and I really want to know. So can I have a makeover to seduce him?" I asked in a rush. "I know he is a jealous and possesive guy so I need your help."

She thought for a minute. "Okay." She agreed. "Let's get started. Girls?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	8. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

"Girls," she called out the door. "You have another victim."

A bunch of squealing came from outside the door and five girls came in.

I sat in the chair for what felt like hours. A little bit into it Apollo knocked on the door. I guess my half hour was up.

"Sorry you can't come in she is having a makeover." I heard a boy's voice say.

"Well tell her she has two hours. Then I am coming in whether she's done or not." I heard Apollo say.

"Oh my gods. Only two hours. We better work fast girls." Said the girl that was working on my nails.

In one hour and forty-five minutes I was getting in my clothes.

"Now we have fifteen minutes to talk about who you are going to flirt with. We also need someone who knows what we are doing so . . . I got it. How about Mitchell my brother? He would be perfect. He's an Aphrodite kid. And some of us are known to be players, so that would get him to act quickly." She said excitedly. "What do you think?"

"I think that's perfect." I beamed.

"Hey, Mitchell."

"Yes Piper." A boy with styled brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"So here's the plan."

We talked until my two hours were up.

"Now Mitchell walk her to the door. And remember to flirt." Piper said when she heard a knock on the door.

I was wearing a low cut sea blue dress that came up to my mid thigh. I wore cream leggings and a creme belt. My hair was styled in a french braid. I wore little makeup and my nails were painted sea blue. I was also wearing sea blue ballet flats.

"So thanks for the makeover, Mitchell." I said as we were walking towards the door.

He winked at me. "You're quite welcome. So when will I see you again?" he flirted.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." I flirted back.

I snuck a look at Apollo he looked a little mad. _Time to step it up._ I thought.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." I said and walked out the door.

Apollo's POV

She is infuriating. I mean telling me it will only be half an hour, then taking two hours for a makeover. I am not lying when I say she looked hot. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes, and it was low cut. It accented her breast perfectly. I was wondering why did she need one.

She was beautiful before, but now. . . Oh my gods.

She also flirted with a guy. Flirted. An Aphrodite boy, no less. I was a little mad when she did that. But then she kissed him. That made me even more mad.

_I should incinerate him._ I thought.

_You kill my kid, I make your love life terrible. Like really terrible. _Aphrodite threatened me.

_Okay. Okay. No incinerating him. _I said back.

_Good._ Aphrodite left my mind.

I walked with her to her cabin so she could get her swimsuit for Beach time with the nereids.

She came out with a white T-shirt and denim shorts on.

"I thought you were going to swim." I said.

She looked at me weird. "I am."

"Then where is your swimsuit?" I asked.

"Underneath my clothes." She replied.

When we got to the beach I could see the Aphrodite kids there. Oh great that means _he_ is here.

She waved to Piper. The girl who saved the world last summer.

Piper waved us over there. I saw that boy over there, too.

She started to walk over but I grabbed her hand gently. "I don't think we should go over there." I said.

"Why? You jealous?" She smirked and walked over.

"N-" I started to say, but she was already over there.

She started to get out of her clothes. I saw the blue and black bikini she

was wearing, and my jaw dropped. I stormed over to her.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed.

"I am tanning. That's what I'm doing." she laid down on her beach towel and closed her eyes. "Can you move you're blocking the sun?" she said.

I prayed to my sister to make the sun go behind a cloud but she replied with: _Why would I do that? It's been years since I've seen you this angry, and it's very amusing. I want to see how far she'll go. _With that the sun turned the perfect temperature for tanning.

I moved to sit beside her. She turned and started talking to _him_. I was furious. She ignored me. Like I wasn't even there. She just kept flirting with that blasted son of Aphrodite. I saw Piper nod to her and she nod back. I suddenly knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me jealous. Well, two can play at that game. I stripped out of my shirt. I saw her gulp. Like what you see? You just wait. I started running to the water.

Megan's POV

"What on earth is he doing?" I mumbled. I just saw Apollo strip out of his shirt and go running to the water. He had a very nice body. Muscled arms and a very drool worthy six pack. I heard other Aphrodite girls swooning after him. _He's mine._ I thought viciously. _Whoa! Wait! Where did that come from? _I saw him smirking. _Ooohhh. He figured it out. _I decided to talk to Piper about it.

"Why did he do that?" she said.

"It's because he figured it out." I stated.

"Really." she looked closer. "You're right." she confirmed.

"So do we give up?" asked a very confused Mitchell.

"No. We step it up." She replied. "Megan, Mitchell get ready to go into the water. If all else fails kiss him, Megan. On the lips."

"Okay. But won't that make him incinerate Mitchell?" I said. I looked at Mitchell. He looked a cross between scared and upset about going in the water.

"I'm pretty sure Mom won't let him." Piper said

He yelped. "Pretty sure?" He thought for a moment, looked to the sky, nodded his head and agreed. "Let's go."

We stood up. Some of the guys wolf whistled when I walked by. Mostly the Ares cabin. Every other guy I walked past drooled. Except for the Apollo cabin who looked just as mad as their father.

Suddenly Apollo went very calm. I guess he had another trick up his sleeve. I did, too.

He winked at the girls nearby and walked over to one, it was an Aphrodite girl, and started flirting with her. He kept glancing over in our direction. I smirked.

I whispered to Mitchell, "You up for that little thing Piper asked."

"Uh . . . Are you sure he won't incinerate me?" He asked nervously.

"Let's pray to your mom he won't." I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. It felt wrong. It was sloppy and not right. I pulled away, and looked over at Apollo. His jaw was dropped. Then his eyes started to glow. "Run." I whispered.

He nodded and took off with Apollo glaring at him.

I walked up to him. "Do you give?" I asked smugly.

He had a predatory gleam in his eyes. I was scared a little. "Oh I give alright." He reached for me and kissed me with such force, it took my breath away. I gasped. It was almost punishing. I guess I deserved that. I kissed him back. He broke away. "Are you going to kiss another guy?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said a little breathlessly.

I heard someone coming close to us. Percy.

"Um . . . sis? Beach time is over, and we need to go. So . . ."

Apollo nodded and let go of me. "We'll finish this later." he promised, still a little angry.

Apollo's POV

When I went to the water, I looked back and saw her talking to Piper. I smirked when I saw her with an angry look on her face. Guess she didn't like it when other girls look at me. I saw her get up and walk to the water with a coy look on her face. I growled under my breath when the other guys wolf whistled at her. Then I had an idea. Since she flirted with someone I can, too. I winked at a few girls near me and walked over to one. I really couldn't tell you what color her hair and eyes were because I kept looking over at Megan to see her reaction. I nearly incinerated that boy she was with when she kissed him. Aphrodite's words rang through my mind; _If you kill him I will make your love life terrible. _I thought _Well, I could scare him. _I felt my eyes glow. Then she whispered something to him and he took off. She walked over to me in her wet bikini. I looked appreciatively. "Do you give?" she asked smugly.

I looked at her hungry for a taste of her lips. I was still angry at her and I wanted to erase this image of her kissing him out of my sight. "Oh I give alright."

I pulled her to me and kissed her angrily. She responded after a few moments by gasping. I snuck my tongue in her mouth. She started kissing me back. After a few more moments I pulled away. She was breathing heavily. "Are you going to kiss another guy again?" I asked.

"Maybe." she replied, gasping for breath.

Oh she is asking for it.

I felt someone come up next to us. I looked around to see everyone had left. Except Percy, her brother.

"Um . . . sis?" he asked. "Beach time is over and we have another class, so . . ."

"We'll finish this later." I whispered to her and let her go, still a little angry at her for her 'maybe' comment.

She walked a little dazed to Percy. I smirked. Yes. She's dazed because of me.

They walked off. I went to my kids' cabin to wait until after their class to see why they all looked angry when the other guys whistled at her. When I arrived I was surprised to see them all there playing their instruments.

"Uhh . . . don't you all have class." I asked stunned.

"No. It's free time." replied Kayla, one of my daughters.

"Okay. Wait! What?"

"It's free time?" she said a little uncertainly.

Oh she is in even deeper trouble. They saw me get angry.

"So, Dad, who told you it was class time?" asked Kayla.

"Megan." I said between my gritted teeth. I stalked off.

Behind me I heard Will say, "I guess she loves pissing Dad off."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	9. Chapter 8

Megan's POV

"You know, you will make Apollo mad when he figures out that it's not class time." I said.

"Shut up and come on." Percy said dragging me into the woods. "You do have your bow and arrows?"

I shook my wrist. The little bracelet jangeled. "I never go anywhere without it."

We walked until we came to a meadow with a little creek running through it.

"Where are we?" I asked. This place was beautiful. It had wildflowers growing in it.

"Some place we can be until we go out of the woods." he replied. "Now what was all of that at the beach."

"Well, I noticed the looks Apollo had been giving me, so I decided to talk to Piper about a plan to get him to confess." I began.

"Hold on, a plan to confess what?" he interrupted.

"Not important." I replied. "So, we decided to make him jealous. I got a makeover, and flirted with Mitchell right in front of him. Mitchell knew about the plan. He took the bait and began to be jealous. But at the beach he figured it out and decided to play, too. He took off his shirt and ran for the water. So I got him back by making the guys look at me as I walked past. He started flirting with an Aphrodite girl, so I went to plan B. Kiss Mitchell, he got mad and I told Mitchell to run because I didn't want Apollo to incinerate him. I don't know what happened next all I knew was he looked at me, then kissed me. After that you came."

"Well, I better not leave you alone, because he still looked mad." he said.

"Let's get back. It soon time for dinner, and I'm pretty sure he's mad at me for going into the woods." I said looking at the position of the sun.

As soon as we got back, the dinner bell rang. I saw Apollo pacing at the entrance of the Dining Pavilion. I hid behind Percy as we walked past. Apollo stopped Percy.

"Hey, Percy, have you seen your-" He spotted me.

"Megan." he growled.

I waved and ran into the pavilion. I sat at my table. Apollo walked in looking mad. He glared at me. _You will pay for that, later. _His look said.

After dinner, I was walking to the campfire, alone, when someone put their hand over my mouth and dragged me towards the Big House. I sniffed the air to smell who my attacker was and I smelt summer breeze and sunshine. Apollo. Looks like I'm gonna pay for it now.

He walked me into a blue room on the second floor. When I was in the room, I was pushed up against the wall. He had a firm grip on my hands. His face was three inches from mine. "You know, you were very bad today. First you kissed another man," he growled. I loved it when he did that. "second, you said maybe when I asked you a very important question, third you ran off into the woods with your brother, and finally, fourth," he leaned in closer. His breath smelled minty. "you ran from me." he said our lips almost touching. Then he kissed me, roughly. I responded just as roughly. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth but I closed my mouth. I love riling him up. The results are funny and fun. He nipped gently at my mouth. I didn't give in. He growled. I melted and opened my mouth. I tried to gain the upper hand, but his nips were becoming harsher.

I broke for air.

I gasped for breath He was doing the same. His eyes were sapphire blue.

He smirked. "I win."

"No you don't." I replied when we both had our breath back. I grabbed his hair and brought his face to mine. I kissed him, and again it was rough.

He broke for air after a while.

"See, I win." I said, breathlessly.

Apollo's POV

She was playing with fire. I better get her out of here before something happens.

"You should go before something happens you regret." I said, still struggling to breathe.

She walked closer and kissed my neck right on my sweet spot. I jumped.

"Good night." she whispered before walking out the door.

Oh she was going to pay for that. Later. Right now I had to concentrate on not storming downstairs and bringing her back up here to have my way with her. I heard the front door slam. Good. Now to work on my little problem.

Megan's POV

I made my way to my cabin after taking a dip in the lake. Being Poseidon's daughter really helps if I want know one to know about what just happened. I walked out of the lake completely dry and walked to my cabin. I looked at the time on a watch on the wrist opposite the bracelet. I had about half an hour until the campfire was over. Percy was probably wondering where I was. So I walked quickly to the Poseidon cabin got in my pajamas and got under the covers just in time because Percy walked in the door right as I slowed my breathing down. I closed my eyes and pretended I was sleeping.

"You're not sleeping." he stated.

"Damn, you. How can you tell?" I asked.

"Your lips are puffy and chapped." He said. "That and I just got stopped by a water nymph who told me you were at the lake. So, did Apollo make good on his promise?"

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Hello, I was standing right next to you." He said.

I yawned. It was ten-twentyish. "I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" I asked.

He studied me. He must have saw that I really was tired because he said,

"Okay, but we are not done talking about this. Dad may approve, but I don't. Not until I know the real reason he's here. Apollo is known to be a player."

He went and changed in the bathroom. When he got in bed he said,

"Goodnight, Megan."

The lights went out.

In the morning I was up at 7:23. I showered and got dressed. When I looked in my closet I saw a few new shirts. One was a very low cut turquoise blue shirt with a black swirly design on it. Another was pink with the bottom coming up to about mid stomach. The last one was sea blue that went off the shoulder. I saw a note pinned on the turquoise blue shirt. It read: I SAW WHAT YOU HAVE PLANNED. HERE ARE SOME CLOTHES TO HELP OUT. GOOD LUCK AND HAVE FUN. APHRODITE.

I smirked. Fun. Yes, I'll have fun. I want to see how many days it will take to make him crack.

I pulled out the pink shirt and put it on. Now what to go with it. I pulled on a pair of black jeans that gave me a pretty good butt shape. I grabbed my long black beaded necklace. Perfect.

_Hmmm. If I wake up Percy, he'll tell me to change. But if I don't he'll be mad at me for not waking him up. So, do I wake him up or not. Not._ I decided.

I walked out of the cabin. At breakfast that morning I felt a lot of eyes on me. My brother, who was angry. The other kids, who were drooling. And Apollo, whose heated look was burning me throughout my whole body.

He alternated from looking at me and sending heated glares to every boy in the room until only his, and Percy's was left.

"I can't believe you're wearing that." Percy hissed. "Who even gave that to you?"

"Aphrodite." I replied.

He groaned. "So was this all her idea, to be seductive?"

"Nope. One hundred percent mine." I replied cheerfully.

"Well, it's working. Apollo is looking at you." he stated.

I turned around and winked at him. He groaned. Then he seemed to be struggling with something.

After I finished my breakfast, I walked to Ancient Greek with the Athena cabin.

"So, you're trying to seduce Apollo." Annabeth said.

"Yep." I replied.

"Just be careful. Apollo is known to be a player." she warned.

"I know that!" I said angrily and stalked ahead.

All throughout the day I was sending flirty winks and seductive eyes towards him. He seemed to be wrestling with a thought throughout the whole day. But when the campfire came around on the third day. . .

Apollo's POV

The next day after that first night was torture. She wore a pink shirt that showed a bit of her midriff, black pants that showed off her butt, and a necklace that was down between her breast.

And then she had the audacity to smirk and wink and flirt with me throughout the entire day. I wrestled with the idea of bringing her to my room and taking her. But I didn't. I will last it out. I'm sure she can't do any worse.

The next day was worse. She wore a blue shirt that was off the shoulder and white pants. She continued to flirt with me.

The day after that I finally cracked. The day went like this:

I walked into breakfast hoping that she'd given up on the idea. She hadn't.

She wore a low cut turquoise shirt with another pair of black pants. She sat so she was in view of me and teased me. She slowly ate her food savoring each bite all the while smirking in my direction. At Ancient Greek she slid her hand on my thigh and was rubbing it. She pretended it was subconscious. But I knew better. In Sword fighting she fought against me. She took every opportunity to press her body up against mine. At archery,she sent me winks over her bow at me. At Pegasus riding she stayed behind to take care of Butterscotch. She flirted with a Demeter boy right in front of me. I growled the whole time through that. At Monster Assault Techniques class she did the same as Ancient Greek. She rubbed her hand on my thigh. Free Choice, she went canoeing in a gold bikini. Swim and Beach time, Same thing. Went swimming in that same bikini. Free time was absolutely the worst part of the day she spent her time talking to her friends. But she kept constantly rubbing up against me. Dinner, she did the same as breakfast savoring each and every bite. The whole time she was with Percy, until Annabeth walked up and distracted him with a kiss and a whisper in his ear that had him turning red but nodding in agreement. He turned and lectured her about something she nodded every once in awhile. Until Percy said something that made her angry. She whisper yelled at him, until Annabeth dragged him off.

She smirked at me then started walking towards the campfire alone. I snuck up behind her and started walking with her to my room in the Big House. I gently had a hold of her arm.

"So you finally cracked, huh? I knew I could get you to crack." she gloated. "Three days though, wow impressive. I thought you'd at least cracked at two." she talked all the way to the Big House.


	10. Chapter 9

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Apollo's' POV<p>

When we got there I pushed her up against the door. "Three days." I whispered. "Three fucking days of pure torture. Do you know how much you put me through? How much I thought about this?" I kissed her neck right under her ear. She moaned. She tried to grab my hair. But I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the door above her head. I sucked on her neck. Then I gave her a little fierce nips on the spot, until a nice hickey was there. I pulled back to see her eyes were half closed, her head thrown back against the wall. "I am going to make you suffer like you made me suffer all those days of torture. You get twice as much torture. As soon as those six days are up, I will make you mine." I said as I nipped and kissed my way up to her mouth.

When I was at her mouth, I gave her a short peck. She reached for more but I pulled back. "Nuh uh. You need to wait." then I snapped my fingers and she disappeared back to her cabin. I smirked. Score one for Apollo.

Megan's POV

I ended up back in the Poseidon cabin. It was 9:15. I sighed and jumped in the shower. I needed a cold one.

I got dressed in my pajamas and got under the covers.

That night I dreamed of a beautiful rose garden. There was a beautiful lady there tending the roses. I noticed her looks kept changing as I looked at her. She had blonde hair and ice blue eyes like my mom. And then the next second she had golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes like Apollo's.

"Why do you look like a female Apollo?" I asked her.

"Ooo how sweet." she squealed. And suddenly I knew who she was.

"Lady Aphrodite?" I asked. "Why am I here?"

"You're here to discuss your little plan with Apollo." she answered.

"It backfired on me." I stated.

"Oh, but that's the fun part." she sighed.

"What can I do to make it not as torturous?" I asked.

"That I won't help you on. You deserve everything you get. Did you know how torturous that was for him? Here let me show you." she said before touching my forehead.

Suddenly I saw everything from Apollo's perspective. I saw the indecision he felt. I felt how he felt when I teased him. It was excruciating. I felt bad.

I came back to the garden. "I never knew." I stated.

"Well, now you do." she said happily. "But you will feel that times two. I never knew Apollo had it in him." she mumbled that last part.

"Well, you're waking up remember what you felt." she said as she faded away. I woke with a start. Oh great. Day one of the torture. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45.

"Aw crap." I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. I showered last night. I don't need one today. I ran all the way to the dining pavilion. I walked in just as the Hermes campers did. They're always the last ones there.

I saw Apollo and I gulped. He was wearing a muscle shirt that showed his six pack off perfectly. I couldn't see his bottom half but I was sure it was just as bad as his top half. He smirked at me and mouthed _Day one._ It was torture. Times two. For three days he flirted, winked and smirked at me. On days four and five, he flirted with a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I was livid at that. On day Five, I was in so much pain. I just wanted to grab him and kiss the hell out of him and so much more. On that day I walked to the Strawberry fields to find Katie. Maybe she could help me. I found her pulling weeds. "Hey botanical girl, ready for a break?" I asked.

She shot me a playful glare. "Sure." she said when she noticed how I looked.

We walked to the beach. It was our free time.

"So how's it going, h2o?" she asked sympathetically.

"It's absolute torture. Why does he have to do this? Why not just give in when he had the chance?" I sat with my knees up to my chest.

"Because you teased him. You should know that the gods don't like to be teased. They will pay you back." she said.

I grunted. "This is no fun. I just want to kiss him so bad. Like a proper kiss. But he keeps his distance. He teases me and then pulls back when I try to do more with him."

"Well,-" The conch horn blew signalling dinner. "At least you only have to

wait out tomorrow." she said helpfully.

I groaned.

At the campfire that night he sat right next to me sliding his hand up and down my thigh. "Urggh" I mumbled frustrated. I tried squirming to get his hand to the special spot, but his hand went down to my knee.

On the sixth day, which was even more torturous than the fifth, I was about to scream my frustrations out to the whole world. Finally the campfire came around. I walked up to him and dragged him to the Big House. I marched up the stairs and into his room. I growled and tried to push him up against the wall but he was too strong.

"A little impatient are we?" he asked with a smirk.

"Just kiss me." I growled.

"I think no." he said. "You kiss me. You seem to want it."

As soon as those words were spoken he was being kissed so fiercely that he was starting to get a bruise on his mouth. He pulled back.

"You see what I went through. You see what you did." he said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

I kissed him again and raked my nails down his abs. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I bounced for a moment before he smiled and crawled over the top of me. He kissed my neck right below my ear. He kissed, sucked, and nipped until I had a hickey there. He reached down and pulled my shirt off. He kissed lower and lower until he reached the cup of my bra. "This has to go." he mumbled before taking my bra off.

He suckled and nipped my breast until the were pert and tender.

I tried to flip him over and succeeded when he turned to his back with me sitting on a very noticeable bulge in his jeans. I rolled my hips as I kissed his chest. I took one of his nipples in my mouth and rolled it between my lips. He shouted and flipped me over. "So you want to tease even in bed." he smirked. "Then I shall oblige you."

He reached down and unfastened my jeans. He pulled them all the way off with my underwear. I was completely naked. "I think you are wearing too many clothes."

I reached for his pants. He pulled back. "Nuh uh. You want to tease then I am going to tease. Although I thought six days was enough." He snuck a hand down there and started rubbing. I arched against his hand. He held down my hips with his free hand. He stuck one finger inside, a little bit later he added two.

He kept up a rhythm that would be just right until I was close to orgasming, then he would stop for a few minutes until I calmed down.

"Please." I begged, writhing. "Please, Apollo, I'll stop teasing. Please, let me cum." I came so hard I saw stars. Sometime during my orgasm he shed his pants. We came together the second time. There was one thing we forgot. Protection.

When I woke up the next morning, Apollo was watching me sleep. "You know that's borderline stalkerish." I said sleepily. "What time is it?" I looked at the clock. 7:43. "Crap, crap, crap." I said. "Shower, clothes, breakfast." I mumbled.

"Hey calm down. Breakfast is right here." he pointed to a silver platter on the bedside table. "Clothes are right there, and shower is through that door." he gestured to a door next on the far wall. I showered and walked out after a little make out session.

Six weeks had passed. We spent maybe two nights a week together.

Soon, it was the day for Apollo to go back to his duties. I was tearful. We had grown close over the last few weeks.

Come to think of it, I had grown more emotional and was sleeping more. Sometimes I would be late for breakfast because I slept late.

We said our goodbyes and he teleported away, but before he went he gave me a pouch full of drachmas and a crystal. "For I'Ming." he said with one last kiss.

A week had passed since he left and I began to be nauseous.

I was sentenced to bed by Percy until I'm better. Katie stopped by one day and said, "Alright what's going on? You've been in here for days."

"Only two." I corrected.

"So, what I'm wondering is if you guys used protection, because I researched pregnancy and you have three of the four symptoms I can recall." She continued not even hearing me. "You are tired more often for one, for two you are throwing up, for three you are emotional. When was your last Period?" she asked at the end of her rant.

I gulped. "May." I whispered.

"Well, looks like you are coming to the infirmary with me." she said grabbing my arm and hoisting me gently out of bed.

I resisted. "No. His kids will be there."

"The whole camp will know soon. Wouldn't you rather they hear it from you, or from some other kid that won't tell it right." she reasoned.

"Fine." I grumbled.

As we walked towards the infirmary we were stopped by concerned campers. Mostly the cabin counselors that were my brother's friends.

If I heard one more "Are you alright?" I swear some people will lose an arm.

We finally made it. No thanks to the others. I was a little nervous about having a camper from the Apollo cabin be my doctor, but Katie grabbed my hand. My nervousness only got worse when the kids working the infirmary didn't see me. They claimed to be waiting for some people. Right when what looked like the whole Apollo cabin was here they called me back.

I thought I saw a few Apollo campers playing rock paper scissors. I walked closer to hear them saying something about who would be my doctor. I was about to cry then I saw their faces they looked excited. I cried tears of joy then. A little girl looked up just then. She couldn't have been more than eight years old. I noticed the same blonde hair that Apollo had on her head. I cried harder.

"Why are you crying?" she asked.

Suddenly fifteen heads turned to look at me. They all ran to me. I was passed around from hug to hug. Until last was the head counselor Will. Will was the oldest.

"Okay back up give her some room." he ordered. "What's wrong?" he asked me a little panicked.

"Nothing." I sniffed. "I'm just really happy that you guys want to take care of me."

"Do you mind if we all come in while we look at you?" he asked.

The little girl looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I don't mind." I said.

Katie had her arm around me.

The ones that were younger than me cheered. Will led me to the biggest room in the place.

"So." he started. "What's wrong? I've noticed some of the symptoms. Like you being more emotional and sleeping-" his voice trailed off. He looked at me in shock. Then a big grin spread across his face. "I think I know what's wrong with you. Kayla? Can you grab the ultrasound machine from the hallway?"

She looked confused for a minute before a big smile also formed on her face. "Oh course, Will." she chirped.

She rolled the machine in the room.

The other kids looked confused, before all the ones above fourteen grinned. Will worked the machine until his smile grew wider. "Hey everyone come look."

They crowded around the machine. All the kids whooped and cheered.

"Hold on calm down." I said. The cheering instantly stopped. Fifteen kids turned and looked at me. "So what's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Everybody!" Will hollered. "We're going to have a little sister or brother!" The cheering started again. I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	11. Chapter 10

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Will's POV.<p>

When I looked over at Mom, (that's what the kids under seventeen are calling her) I froze in shock. She wasn't moving. The cheering died down as everyone noticed. Some of the littler kids cried.

"Is she dead?" One asked.

I saw her chest move. "No, she passed out. Kayla, Austin, help me out." I was hooking up a monitor to the baby when I heard something. Two heartbeats. Twins.

_Oh, man. _I thought. _When dad finds out . . . _

I let that thought hang.

"She's coming around." said Kayla.

I checked her pulse. "You're right."

"Wh- What happened. Had the strangest dream. I was going to have-" her voice faltered when she saw everyone. "It wasn't a dream was it?" She asked me.

I shook my head no.

"So when you telling Dad." asked my sister.

"I don't know. Not right now, though. I think he's too stressed about the whole 'keeping me from danger' thing." she replied.

"You have to tell him soon. Okay." I said. "Just so he can give the twi-" I caught myself. I almost said twins. "the baby a more thorough check up."

"What were you going to say? You were going to say twins, were you?" she said then she turned pale. "I'm having twins."

"Yes now calm down it's not good for them to be stressed out." I said.

She took deep calming breaths. She got up from the bed.

"I have to go tell Chiron about the twins." I said.

"No. I don't want anyone to know." she said stubbornly.

"Megan, you can't train while pregnant." I said firmly.

"Yes, I can." she said. She got up and left.

After I cleaned up, I went to go find her. I found her half way up the climbing wall. I almost had a heart attack. "Megan!" I hollered. "If you don't

let go right now, I will tell dad!"

"Make me." She shouted back.

I walked off and ran to the Iris cabin. "Butch!" I called. "I need a rainbow stat. It's an emergency."

He quickly summoned one. I threw in a drachma and said. "Lady Iris accept my offering, Lord Apollo."

My dad appeared through the rainbow. "Hey, Will, What's wrong? Can It wait? I'm at a meeting."

"No, Dad. It's an emergency. It's Megan."

"What's happened? Is she hurt?" he fired off.

"No, but she's going to be."

Was all I got out before he said, "I'll be right there."

Before he could flash here I said, "Dad, there's something you need to know first."

"What?" he asked a little annoyed.

"She's pregnant, and she refuses to stop training."

"Where is she right now?" he asked sharply.

"The climbing wall."

He paled. He slashed through the message and appeared a second later in front of me. "Let's go."

We ran for the climbing wall. She was just reaching the top.

"Megan Torres!" Apollo bellowed. "You get down here right now."

The other campers looked confused.

She paled and started climbing down.

"No. You jump. You have a harness." he yelled, looking very mad.

She let go of the wall and came down. She walked slowly up to us.

"What the Hades were you thinking? You can't train. And that's final." he said trying to calm down.

"Yes. I. Can." she said looking mad. She glared at me. I gulped. The earth started shaking.

"No. You. Won't." Dad said looking just as mad The sun became so hot, the people around us got sunburned.

They ran off screaming. One ran in the direction of the Big House. I knew he was going to get Chiron.

Dad, and Megan continued screaming at each other until Megan broke down crying.

"Please," she sobbed. "Just leave us alone. Go away. I hate you." she ran off crying.

We stood there stunned. I can't believe she just said that.

The weather suddenly turned cloudy. I saw a tear making its way down my dad's cheek. He wiped it away and resumed his true godly form. I closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was gone.

Apollo's POV

The Olympians were having a council meeting when Iris appeared, "Lord Apollo. You have a message." she said "Do you accept?"

I looked at Zeus. "Can I?"

He nodded.

I walked out to the hall. "I accept." I said.

Will appeared in the mist. "Hey, Will. What's wrong? Can it wait? I'm in a meeting."

He looked panicked. "No, Dad. It's an emergency. It's Megan."

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" A thousand questions rolled around in my head.

"No. But she's going to be."

"I'll be right there."

"Dad, there's something you need to know first."

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"She's pregnant, and refuses to stop training."

I paled at that. "Where?" I asked a little harshly.

"The climbing wall."

I slashed through the message and flashed to my son. "Let's go."

We ran to the climbing wall. I was pissed when I saw her just reaching the top. "Megan Torres! You get down here right now! No! You jump! You have a harness!" I yelled when I saw her start to climb down.

When she finally stood right in front of me I said, "What the Hades were you thinking? You can't train. And that is final." I was breathing deeply trying to calm down.

"Yes. I. Can." she growled out throwing a glare at my son.

"No. You. Won't." I gritted back.

"Gods, Megan. You are pregnant. You. Can't. Train." I shouted at her. I vaguely heard screaming as the kids around us ran off. I wondered why for a minute, then I felt the heat burning down on us.

"Yes I will!" she screamed at me.

"So you'd put yourself and our kid's life at risk." I shouted back.

"It's kids'. I'm having twins." She broke down sobbing. "Just leave us alone. Go away. I hate you." she turned and ran off.

I was heartbroken. I felt a tear run down my face. I was so distraught I felt myself assume my godly form. I flashed away before I could incinerate my son though. I appeared in my house to see Artemis and my mom there. I screamed then broke down crying. I slumped to the floor, startling them both.

I was sobbing into my hands when I felt my mom embrace me in a hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked worryingly.

"No, Mom. She told me she hates me."

I saw my sister glowering in anger. "I ought to kill her." she mumbled.

"Sis, don't be mad at her." I whispered. Even though I was heartbroken I didn't want any harm to come to my kids. Who by the way would be like my sister's hunters immortality wise.

"And why not?" she asked annoyed.

"Because she's twins."

"Oh. That explains a few things." my mom said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, with carrying twins, especially godly twins, her hormones are probably already here and twice as strong. I remember when I was pregnant with you two I was always very emotional saying things I didn't mean." she said gently.

"So, what should I do?" I asked hopefully.

"I would wait a few hours, maybe at sunset, and go see where she's at emotion wise. In the meantime I would set yourself up for more stuff like this happening. In fact, I would move her up here. Just until she has the twins. A demigod carrying two godly babies will attract a lot of monsters, and I don't think some people would like killing them to keep her safe." Leto said.

"Thanks mom. Now I have to go talk to father." I got up, wiped the tears off my face, and flashed to the throne room.

"Father." I called when I got there.

"Yes, Apollo. Can I help you?" Zeus said.

"Megan'spregnantandsheneedstoliveonOlympus." I said in a rush.

"What? Say it slower." he said frustrated.

"I said Megan's pregnant and she needs to live on Olympus." I said scared.

He just sighed. "Let's call a council meeting." he grabbed his master bolt and fired it straight up above the throne room.

All twelve gods flashed in.

"What's this about father?" asked Athena.

"Apollo, sit on your throne please." I walked over to it and sat down.

"Well, apparently, Apollo got Megan pregnant." Zeus stated. "And-"

"What!" shouted two very pissed off gods.

I cowered in my throne. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I muttered.

Poseidon got up and grabbed his trident. Hermes grabbed his caduceus. They both pointed them at me.

"I didn't mean to. Maybe if someone hadn't interfered it wouldn't be like this." I said angry now.

They turned to Aphrodite. "What did you do." yelled Hermes.

"I just gave her some clothes." she said in defense.

"Yeah clothes to seduce me!" I shouted.

A piercing whistle was heard. Everyone looked to the hearth, where Hestia was standing, eyes flames of rage.

"Now, Poseidon, Hermes, Sit down." she said

"Yes, Hestia." They said in unision.

"Zeus, You will allow the girl to be up here, or I will bring her up here myself. Carrying twins, especially godly twins, will attract so many monsters to Camp Half-Blood no kids will be able to get in. So which is it: lose your kids to monsters, or let her live up here. Take your pick." she sat back down in silence.

"All those in favor raise your hand." Zeus said.

All the gods raised their hands, including Hera.

"It's unanimous." Zeus said. "The girl will live up here."

"But where though." I asked.

"Certainly not your place." said Poseidon.

"I will let her stay at mine." said Artemis.

"That concludes this council meeting. You're dismissed." Zeus said as he flashed out followed by everyone except Poseidon and Artemis.

"Keep her safe." Poseidon said to my sister. He flashed out.

"Thank you." I said gratefully to my sister.

"You're welcome. Now go check on my soon to be sister-in-law." she flashed out. Probably to her Hunters.

I, on the other hand, flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Addy*<strong>_


	12. Chapter 11

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

I cried all the way to forest. I ran until I found that little meadow that Percy brought me to when we talked before I decided to . . . I cried harder at the memories.

"Megan!" shouted a boy's voice.

It was Will. Great. He saw that whole thing.

I climbed up in a tree.

"I can't find her." said another voice that I recognized. Percy.

"What are we going to do?" said a girl's voice. Katie.

Percy, Will, and Katie walked under my tree and deeper into the forest.

Twenty minutes later a group of monsters walked into the clearing. There were dracaenae, hellhounds, and cyclopes.

"Where is the sun's heart? We must destroy the sun's heart." A dracaenae said, she was obviously the leader of the group.

I gulped. The sun's heart. Me. I quietly drew my bow. I saw Percy, Will, and Katie at the edge of the clearing looking in shock at the monsters.

There were about five cyclopes, ten hellhounds, and ten dracaenae.

I shot the leader in the throat. The monsters turned to look at me.

"There's the sun's heart." a cyclops said.

I jumped down from my tree just as some of the monsters were tangled in vines and plants. The little creek nearby exploded as Percy and Katie came in the clearing. The water swept away five hellhounds. They dissolved into powder. Katie walked up to the other five that were encased in vines and stabbed her sword in their gullets. Will and I picked off the dracaenae until there were four left. We completely forgot the cyclopes until one of them picked me up and threw me. I hit a tree and blacked out. Well, not blacked out completely. I could still hear what was going on around me. I heard Katie screaming, "Will, Take her out of here!"

I was picked up and carried out of the forest. I heard some kids crying. I wanted to respond but I was so tired. I fell into complete blackness.

_In my dream I saw twin girls looking at me. They were about sixteen years old. One had blond hair like Apollo's. She also had my eyes, a bright sea green. The other one had black hair and Apollo's eyes that when she blinked turned sea green then back to sky blue. _

"_Mom," they said. "Don't give up." _

"_Who are you?" I asked. _

"_We are your daughters." said the blond one. "I am Leto Jordan." _

"_And I am Marisol Artemis." said the black haired one. _

"_Why am I here?" I asked. _

"_You're in a coma." Marisol replied. "And since Leto is the goddess of imagination and joy we could visit you in your dream." _

_We talked for what seemed like forever. _

_They began to fade in and out. _

"_You're waking up now. Don't forget us. We love you." said Leto._

I was back in that semiconscious state. I heard some one crying over my bedside. The person was warm and he was holding my hand. I felt tears soaking the blanket.

"All my fault." he whispered. "All my stinking fault."

I tried to move my hand and felt it twitch.

The guy looked up. "Megan?" he said quietly.

I tried to move it again and felt it squeeze the guy's hand.

The guy, who I'm guessing to be Apollo, leaned over my face. He placed his hand on my forehead.

"Will!" he hollered out the door.

A heard another person come in. "Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's waking up." He tried to let go of my hand but I feebly hung on to it.

I opened my eyes. The room was dark. Perfect. I groaned. "How long was

I out?" I rasped.

"A week." said Apollo. "Everyone was worried."

"How are they?" I gestured weakly to my stomach.

"Fine." he said. "You up for some visitors."

"Yes." I rasped out.

My mom walked in just then. "Oh, my baby," she hugged me tight. I felt tears soak my gown. She was crying. "Don't ever do that again or so help me I'll." she sobbed. "I'm just glad you're alright." She wiped away her tears. "So what's this I hear about becoming a grandmother?"

"Surprise." I said weakly.

"I always knew you were special. So how did you two meet?"

"Uh . . . it involved blue dye?" I said as a question.

"You pranked him?" my mom said incredulously.

"It was meant for his son." I said in defense looking at Will.

"Me?" Will said surprised. "What did I do?"

I glared at him. "You don't remember cursing in front of your younger sister." I said dangerously.

He paled. "Oh. That." He said. "In my defense, she dropped a sword so close to my foot it almost cut it-"

I glared at him some more. He stopped talking. Smart boy. I yawned.

"Lets let you sleep." Apollo said.

My mom gave me a hug then walked out. She mouthed _You and me are going to talk about all this when you're better. _ I just nodded.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"For saying 'I hate you' will you forgive me?"

"Yes." he said.

"Will?" I asked. "I'm sorry, too. I should've listened to you."

"Apology accepted. So can I be your doctor for this pregnancy? Please?" he did the puppy eyes.

It was so darn cute. I was about to say yes but Apollo beat me to it.

"Of course. I will let you be the doctor. But I will be checking up on her, too." he said. Then he turned to me and said, "I hope you aren't such a pushover for our other kids. Because then they'd be spoiled."

I slapped him. "I'm not a pushover." I snapped.

He opened his mouth but I glared at him and he closed it. "Good boy." I said teasingly. I yawned again. "Sleep time." I went to sleep.

Apollo's POV

When I flashed to camp, I saw Will carrying Megan out of the woods. She was limp in his arms.

"What happened to her?" I yelled.

"Monsters . . . woods . . ." he gasped. He must've ran the whole way here.

"Let's get her to the infirmary." I said.

I snapped my fingers and we ended up right in the middle of a first aid class that the rest of my kids were teaching. They all gasped. Some of the littler ones started crying.

"Dad? Is she . . ." Amy couldn't even finish her sentence.

"No. Now everyone make way." I brought her to a room in the back. I put my hand on her assessing her injuries. "She has a contusion and she's in a coma." I said, stone faced.

"Can you do something?" asked Will.

I saw that all of my kids were in the room with me.

"No. She has to come out of it on her own." I said a little startled by the youngest ones crying. "Quick question why are you all concerned?"

Amy walked up to me and said, "She's like my mom. After my real mom died, she just kinda filled up the hole in me."

"All of us feel that way." Will said seeing the question in my eyes.

"Oh, Okay." I said.

Percy and Katie stormed into the infirmary. "Where is she? How's my sister?" I heard him yelling in the other room.

I walked out and said, "She's in a coma. Do you know her mom? Can you Iris Message her to come here?"

He looked stunned. "Yeah. Sure. I'll get right on that."

A whole week she was in a coma. I left every morning at six til noon to drive the sun. But I was back as quick as I could be. Her mom showed up a half an hour after Percy Iris Messaged her. She yelled and cried until she was sleeping. After she was calm she was allowed to spend time with her in her room. A lot of people came to see her Percy, Katie, Will, All my kids, Annabeth, Piper, all of her friends. All of them said "Wake up soon. We love you so come back to us." or something along those lines.

When she started to wake up was when I was feeling the most depressed. She squeezed my hand and I could feel the sun brighten a little. I put my hand to her forehead. She was better. I knew Will wanted to be there when she woke up so I hollered "Will!" through the doorway.

I heard him running to the room.

I asked if she was up for some visitors. She said yes so I called her mom in the room.

The chatted for a bit. Then I saw her yawn.

"Lets let you sleep." I said

We talked for a bit more. I said yes to my son being our doctor for the pregnancy. She fell asleep after apologizing. When she said who the prank was actually for I almost laughed. I felt the sun getting brighter. She closed her eyes and slept. Not for another week Thank us.

A week later in the morning she woke up at 5:30 am. "We're hungry." She said waking me up.

"Well, what would you three like?" I asked sleepily.

"Hmmm, I think my mom's homemade pancakes with strawberry jerup." she said dreamily.

"Uhh, what's jerup." I asked confused.

Megan's POV

"Oh, It jelly/syrup." I said coming out of my little food fantasy.

My mom walked in the room just then carrying a tray of food. I sniffed the air.

"Oh my gods. You didn't." I shrieked, right in Apollo's ear (On accident I swear.) making him jump.

"Yep. Here you are. Three pancakes with butter and strawberry jerup." she said setting the tray down.

I gobbled them up. "So good." I moaned, rubbing my stomach. "How'd you like those my little twinnies."

They didn't respond. Of course they wouldn't, I thought, They're only two months old.

"Hey," Apollo looked indignant. "You didn't save me any."

"Sorry," I lied. "I really meant to, but they were too good."

"You're lying." he pouted.

I looked around. My mom had left the room. Probably giving us space.

Perfect, I thought.

He turned his face away. "Apollo, look at me." I said. He turned his face the other way. I could see him smirking. I started to cry. "Fine, then," I sobbed. "I guess you wanted you kids and me to starve. Well, so much for being alive. I should've just died."

His head jerked around to face me at that. "Please don't." He said desperately. "I'm sorry."

I busted up laughing, unable to hold it in anymore.

He mock glared at me. He leaned in to my ear and said, "You'll pay for that later," his breath tickling my ear and making me shiver. "But for now this will have to do, because someone is coming." He licked my ear, and sat up just as Will walked in the room.

"Uhh, hey. Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No." I grumbled, glaring at Apollo.

He smirked, and stood up. "Well, I have to go drive the sun. Be back at noon." He walked away with my glare on him the whole way.

"Ass." I muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He flashed out.

"I guess I was interrupting something." Will said.

"Yep." I said slightly angry.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Okay. How are you feeling? Up for any visitors? I have a whole lobby full of people that wants to see you." he said cheerfully.

"Super." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, what's got you so angry." He asked.

"Your father. Who is going to be tortured when he gets back!" I yelled at the sky. In response I got a little beam of sunlight that broke through a crack in the curtains and gently caressed my ear. I growled. "Stupid sun god. I'd like to take that precious car of his and drive it straight off a cliff." I muttered.

"Uhh, Ooo-kay. No visitors." He said and started to walk out.

"Please can I have Katie come in. She really cheers me up." I pleaded.

He looked at me cautiously. I did my puppy eyes at him. "Please." I pleaded.

"Fine." he relented. "But a little heads up. Be nice to my dad please. No torture. I don't know what you did, but I have a really good guess. Please remember how you felt when he seduced you. Don't go through that again."

I scoffed. "Me? Do something to him? Please."

"Megan." he said warningly.

"But he started it." I whined. "Why do I have to be nice? You tell him that."

Katie walked in just then. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yep. Convince Will that I'm not a troublemaker, please." I pleaded.

Katie looked back and forth from me to Will with an incredulous look on her face. "Are you serious? You want me to lie to the child of the god of truth?"

I pouted. "You're no fun." I said.

"Shoo, Will, I want to talk with her." Katie said still looking incredulous.

He walked out whistling a tune that sounded like She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer.

"Blasted sun god and his kids. Always so cheerful." I mumbled.

The ray of sunlight came back and tickled my neck. I burst out laughing.

"Stop." I giggled. Katie looked at me like I was crazy. "I mean it, stop." It tickled harder. "Stop, or I swear I will never speak to you again. I will live with my mom." The sun disappeared behind a cloud. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me." It turned darker out. "Fine! Act childish! I don't care!"

"Megan!" Katie hollered.

"What!" I yelled back.

"I've been trying to get your attention for like three minutes. Are you sure you don't need Will again? Because you've been talking to yourself and the sun . . . Ohhh." she said. "Let me guess Apollo is messing with you."

"Yes." I said. "Apollo was tickling me. I am very ticklish."

The sun started creeping through the clouds. "Don't you dare! Will!" I yelled.

He came running in. "Yes? What's wrong? It's not the kids is it? How are you feeling? Are you hurting? Gods dad is going to kill me."

"Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath. In. Now out." Katie advised.

He did. "Now, what do you need?"

"Tell your dad to leave me alone." I writhed on the bed. The sun tickling my body in three different spots.

"Dad!" He yelled at the sky. "You know she is getting released today. And if you don't stop I'm keeping her for another week."

The sun receded almost reluctantly.

"Thanks." I gasped.

The hours flew by until it was noon. I was already released and was getting ready for a shower in the Poseidon cabin, when Apollo showed up.

My back was to him and my music was loud so I didn't hear him when he

snuck up on me. "Well, aren't you looking beautiful?"

I jumped and turned around. "What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly angry.

"Now is that anyway to treat- Ow!" he yelped.

I had smacked him on the back of the head.

"What'd you do that for?" He said rubbing his head.

"Did you forget this morning?" I asked.

"Why, no in fact." He said seductively.

I looked down. I yelped and jumped in the shower and closed the curtain.

"Why are you so shy, my dear." He said.

"Just get out." I said washing my hair.

"Alright, fine."

I saw him wink then he left the room.

I sagged against the wall and sighed.

After my shower I went to the Athena cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth," I called in the open door.

"Yes?" she appeared in the doorway.

"I need your help. Can you help me tell Percy about how he's going to be an uncle?" I asked.

She studied my with those intense gray eyes. "I thought so." She murmured. "Honestly, Megan, I think you should just talk to him. You maybe surprised."

I found him at the beach. "Percy? Can we talk?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah sure." He said gloomily.

"I'm pregnant." I said. "You're going to be an uncle."

"I know." He grumbled.

I was shocked. "How did you find out?" I asked

"I over heard some Apollo kids talking about it. And you know what hurts the most? Is that you've known for over two weeks and you didn't tell me. I mean, sure you were knocked out for one week. But you could've told me after you woke up." He said darkly.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. "I didn't know how you'd take it." I cried. I literally sank to the sand and bawled.

"Hey. It's okay. Don't cry." He said awkwardly.

He sat next to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. It's the hormones." I sniffed.

"Oh great." he joked. "I get a sobbing, sex crazed little sister."

I blushed and smacked him. "Don't say that."

"Whatever you say, little sis."

I glared at him.

"Alright fine. I'll stop." He said.

"Good." I sighed.

"So where is your warden." he asked.

I noticed a glow behind him. "Right behind you." I said casually.

"Really?" He jumped up and turned around. "Lord Apollo." Percy said through gritted teeth.

Apollo sagged. "Okay. Do your worst."

He stood there while Percy ranted at him for an hour. After he was done

Apollo asked, "Now do you feel better?"

"A little." Percy said.

"Good. Because that was your only free pass for talking to a god like that." He said. "Now Megan, I forgot to tell you that carrying godly twins will attract so many monsters that you must come live on Olympus, and before you get riled up Percy, she's not living with me. She'll be living with Artemis."

"Wait, did Zeus agree to this?" I asked.

"Of course." Apollo said. "You need to go pack. I can already feel about thirty monsters heading our way."

I hugged Percy goodbye and ran off to my cabin. I packed all my stuff, then went around saying goodbye to all my friends. I think the hardest was the little kids in Apollo's cabin. I think they thought I was leaving for good. I ran to Half-Blood Hill where Apollo was waiting.

"You done." He said amused.

"Yep." I said exhausted. "I'm tired. Wake me up when we get there." I fell asleep in his car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	13. Chapter 12

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

When Apollo shook me awake I saw a gleaming silver palace with white columns on the front. I was about to knock when I heard a voice bark, "Apollo."

"Yes father?" Apollo said.

I got down to kneel. "Lord Zeus. I appreciate you letting me stay on Olympus until the babies are born."

He waved his hand as if to dismiss my bowing. "You don't have to kneel while you are pregnant. I am not a total heartless bastard." he chuckled. "Now Apollo, Aphrodite has brought up a very concerning matter. She suggested if the babies were sick in any way how could you care for them, so we decided to let Megan live in your house until they are born."

I silently thanked Aphrodite for the uninterrupted alone time with Apollo that she had provided.

_Oh, Your welcome sweetie. Oooo can I bless your kids. They'll be the prettiest little babies on Olympus. Then when they grow up, oh the love possibilities. _

_Can you please get out of my mind. And I'll ask Apollo if he thinks it would be okay to bless our kids. _I thought back.

_Okay,_ the love goddess said.

I tuned back in to see Zeus walking away.

"So where am I sleeping?" I asked.

We walked over to a palace painted white with gold trim. It had a huge front yard with trees growing by the side so it offered a nice shady area for I don't know maybe reading, knitting, or relaxing. A row of laurel trees grew along the edge of the yard like a protective barrier. The living room had a gold couch with white pillows. It looked very comfortable. The walls were painted a cream color kind of like white mixed with, you guessed it, gold. A flat screen TV was up on the wall, with shelves all around it holding so much movies and music CD's that you could barely see the wall. A bookshelf was on the left wall (the TV was on the right wall) filled with notebooks. Farther in the kitchen was a modern/old style, with all modern appliances but an old style design. It had a quaint little charm. A breakfast nook was by the big window that looked out on a backyard. A double oven was installed also. I squealed when I saw that. I loved cooking. A refrigerator was next to the sink. The hall was white with gold carpet. The bathroom was a white and surprisingly blue. It had a white and blue patterned floor tile, with blue towels and white walls. There was a walk in shower and a separate room for the toilet. The bedroom was a little messy but it was white and blue too. There was a mahogany desk filled with papers and notebooks strewn all over the top. A walk in closet had clothes hanging off the hangers, and dirty clothes on the floor. The bed was a huge four poster with a blue patterned comforter. It thankfully was made.

I raised an eyebrow at the mess in the closet.

He blushed. "Um, Yeah. I haven't been home in a while. If I had it was to quickly change my clothes and grab my car to drive the sun." he said

sheepishly.

"Well, first things first, we're cleaning." I said while he groaned. "Pick up that mess in the closet and I will go do the dishes and then when you bring down the clothes I will do laundry." I gently pushed him towards the closet. I walked back down to the kitchen.

It was around dinnertime when we finished cleaning. I looked in his fridge and found milk and eggs and other stuff, mostly breakfast items, but nothing for dinner. I then looked in the pantry and found spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, and a can of black olives, I went back to the fridge and picked out some zucchini, bell peppers, and fresh tomatoes. I looked in his freezer and found hamburger meat. Perfect. I started to make homemade spaghetti. I also found some french bread. I made garlic bread, too.

Apollo walked in just as I was straining the noodles. "Careful, Don't want you to burn yourself."

I set everything down on the table just as Hermes flashed in.

"Well, go on ahead. Just invite yourself over." I said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." he said winking at me. I groaned.

"What?" He said innocently. "So, can I stay for dinner? I could smell this all the way over at my place."

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Next door." He said with an innocent I-didn't-do-it look.

"Fine. Sure. I think we have extra." I set another place setting.

The three of us sat down. After the first bite, Hermes said, "Apollo, I knew you could cook, but this beats your spaghetti any day."

"Hey, don't knock my cooking." Apollo grumbled.

"If you think this is good wait until I have a garden next year. It is so much better with fresh vegetables straight from the garden." I said, happily.

"What are you a Demeter kid?" Apollo joked.

"No." I got sad. "My great-grandma had a garden every year. My grandma picked it up after she died. When my Grandma died my mom picked it up. We used to go out there every fall and gather the fruit of our hard work all summer."

I saw Hermes wipe a tear from his cheek. I was softly crying, too. Apollo gently put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It- It's okay. I think I need to go lay down." I got up and left the table. I walked up the hall to our room and laid on the bed. I sobbed. I heard someone come up the stairs. I quickly wiped the tears from my face. The door opened to reveal Grandfather Hermes.

"Wow. Never knew Apollo loved blue so much." he said. "Oh. Sweetie." He walked up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "I know I miss her, too." I cried on his shoulder.

"Why did she have to go? She was only fifty." I sobbed. "The fates are cruel."

When I was done crying. I said, "Okay, now give me back whatever you

stole from me."

"I didn't-" he started.

I gave him a look. "My grandma was your child. And my mom is your granddaughter and I am your favorite great granddaughter. Don't you think I know when I am being stolen from?"

He grumbled. "Fine." He handed me my necklace, wallet, and phone.

"Thank you." I said accepting my items. "Now put back Apollo's notebook, and pen."

"You are no fun. I think being pregnant took the funness right out of you." He took the notebook and pen out of his jacket and put them on the desk.

"Hey, thanks." I said as we walked out the door.

"You're welcome."

When Hermes was about to leave, Apollo said, "Wait. You know the rules. Put back everything you've stolen."

"I don't have anything. Megan made me put it back. She's no fun. I mean I almost got away with taking her necklace, wallet and phone, but noo her mom had to teach her when she'd been pickpocketed." Hermes ranted.

I smirked. "Damn right." I said.

Hermes's head whipped in my direction. "What was that? Did I just hear you say damn? You need to watch your language young lady."

"You're no fun either. Why can't I get away with saying that. Argh. It's like every adult who I'm related to always says that 'Megan watch your language.'" I did an impression of Hermes. "'Megan, do I need to wash your mouth out with soap?'" Here I did an impression of my mom. "It gets on my nerves."

Apollo cracked up laughing. "That was a hilarious impression of Hermes."

Hermes pouted. "No it wasn't. Do I really sound like that?"

"Nope. Not one little bit." I said laughing.

"Fine. If you want it that way. Just you wait Megan, I will get revenge." Hermes flashed away.

"Now you've really riled him up." Apollo said between chuckles. "You might want to watch your back."

"I will." I giggled.

The next day I woke up to the sun tickling my nose. "Not again." I groaned. I sat up wide awake. I saw a note folded into a heart on the said: _Dear, Megan and kids. There is breakfast on the stove. You are free to go buy anything you want at the store. Also to walk around Olympus. You need the exercise. _I tried not to go and strangle him when I read that.

_My sister is next door if there is any trouble, or if you need company go to Hestia's place it is two blocks down from our house. To my twins, Daddy loves you. To Megan, I love you. Apollo. _

I went downstairs to eat then decided to go to the store.

Before I walked out the door Artemis walked in. "Megan?" she called.

"I'm up here." I shouted down the stairs. I was in Apollo's room putting on my neon green converse. I was wearing a white tank top with one of Apollo's green dress shirts over it. I was also wearing dark wash blue jeans.

She walked in as I was lacing up the last shoe. She had a dog on a leash and a kitten curled up in her arm. The dog was a golden retriever with big brown eyes. It wagged its tail as it greeted me. The kitten was a calico. It looked at me and jumped out of Artemis's arms and walked over to me. It rubbed it body around my ankles.

"Aw," I squealed. "Whose are these?" I picked up the kitten. It purred.

"They are Apollo's. He asked me to watch them for him while you get settled. But I have to go to my Hunters. The dog is Captain. But Apollo calls him Cap for short. The cat is Apollonia. But he calls her Nia. I have to run. Cap needs a walk. Their food is down in the basement where Apollo's guy cave, whatever it is, is. Put Nia in here for now. She will most likely fall asleep. Her litter box is in the bathroom under the sink, just pull it out." She listed. "Am I forgetting anything. Oh, yeah. Cap normally walks until you reach Athena's Library." Cap barked. "Thanks Cap. He says he will go for a shorter walk if necessary because you're pregnant and he doesn't want to stress the babies out. So if you want to, you can walk to the grocery store. It's not far. You just go down to the end of this street turn right and walk until you see it. There is a wagon in the garage for the food if you want to buy a lot of it. I think that's it. Anything else?" she asked.

Nia meowed.

"Okay Nia, I'll tell her." She turned to me. "Nia says you're very pretty, and she hopes you'll stay here with her forever."

I rubbed Nia's ears. "Why, Thank you Nia. I hope so, too."

"I have to run. Iris message me if it's an emergency. Bye." She flashed out.

I grabbed Cap's leash and walked outside. As we were walking I ran into Apollo's neighbors, Elithia, Asclepius, and Hebe.

"Was it you that cooked that amazing smell last night?" Asclepius asked.

"Yes." I said timidly.

Elithia laughed. "Don't be shy, Honey. We mean you no harm."

"We should get together, just us girls, and cook a meal for all our friends." Hebe said, excitedly.

Cap sat at my feet.

"Aw. Is that Cap? He's so sweet. Can we take him to the park and play later?" asked Hebe.

"Sure." I grinned. I looked at the position of the sun. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to get to the grocery store and get food, then I have to make Apollo lunch."

"We'll come with you." said Asclepius.

We chatted all the way to the store. I learned that Asclepius worked the infirmary. Elithia worked there, too. And Hebe was like the plastic surgeon, if Olympus even had a plastic surgeon.

"So, basically, Apollo lives in the medicine area?" I asked.

"Yep." said Hebe.

"So, for our little get together, it should just be us three." said Elithia.

"What about who will eat it?" I asked.

"Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, if she's available, and Asclepius." Hebe chattered.

We reached the store. I got flour, sugar, baking supplies, bread, hamburger meat, orange juice, and a lot of other food.

"Do you guy know where I can get fresh vegetables and fruits?" I asked.

"Sure." Hebe skipped along. "They are at the Olympus farmers market. It's just a little bit farther."

When we got there I was drooling at the freshness of the food. I got apples, zucchini, yellow neck squash, celery, carrots, potatoes, spinach, tomatoes, corn, and eggplant.

We walked back home just in time. I saw Apollo walking out the door in sneakers.

"Ah, there you are. I was just about to come looking for you." He helped me with the groceries. "Hello ladies." He said to Elithia and Hebe. "Hello, Asclepius." He nodded at him.

"So, what's for lunch?" Apollo asked after everyone left and the groceries were put away.

"Let's see, we got turkey meat," I said, bending over to look in the fridge but trailed off when I felt a heated gaze on me.

I turned around to see Apollo staring at my butt. I walked up to him a kissed his throat. "Were you staring at my butt?" I asked. After every word I nipped at his neck.

He growled. "Maybe." He said huskily.

"Well, then, I guess I should go find the guy who was." I said coyly. "I'll see you later." I turned and walked off sashaying towards the door. I squealed when I heard a growl and an arm sneak around my waist. Apollo picked me up and carried me bridal style up the stairs. I reached my hand down and started rubbing him through his jeans.

"If you don't stop that right now, I won't be very nice when we get there." He softly threatened in my ear.

In response I gripped him harder.

Before I could blink I was pulled around to the front of him with my legs wrapped around his waist, my body pushed up against the wall in the hallway right across from our bedroom. His lips were pressed up against mine so fast, I gasped in surprise. He shoved his velvety tongue in my mouth. I fought for control and lost. I felt his tongue trace my teeth, tickle the roof of my mouth, and graze the inside of my cheeks. His fingers were gripping my hair, angling my head in a better direction. I reached down a grabbed his crotch. I unbuckled his pants when he broke apart for air. I reached down and felt he was going commando.

"Mmm." I moaned. "I love it when you go commando. I love it when I can simply reach down your pants and grip you firm, hard cock." I whispered in his ear. Stroking harder with every dirty word.

He groaned. "I'm going to-"

"Shhh." I whispered. "Not yet." I stopped stroking.

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it above his head. I raked my nails down his chest, scraping a nipple as I went. He shouted. I was soaking, hearing him whimper and moan was driving me crazy. I started softly stroking his cock again. He bucked his hips. I stopped and pushed him away from the wall. I turned seductively and walked into our room taking off the dress shirt and tank top as I went. I was taking off my pants when I felt a warm wet tongue stroking my ear.

"Apollo." I groaned. "Stop." I whimpered. "I need to get undressed."

"Hhmm." He hummed in my ear.

I tore off my pants and underwear. Standing in only my bra.

"Tsk tsk. Still overdressed." He tutted. "Why don't you let me help?"

He started licking and sucking on my neck working his way down to my breast. He reached around with one hand and unclasped my bra. My nipples hardened at the cold air. I yelped when I felt his hot breath blow on my right nipple. Then his tongue traced a line around it before latching on and sucking. His other hand tweaked my left nipple. I moaned in pleasure.

He gently walked me backwards guiding me towards the bed.

When he pulled back I backed away and turned us around so Apollo's back was facing the bed and I was where he was. I grabbed his jeans and pulled them off. I smirked. "Well, looks like I will have to get you ready." I purred. I grabbed his dick again and started stroking until he was close, a drop of pre-cum was dribbling down his shaft. I went with softer, lighter strokes then. Like I was barely there. I pushed him on the bed. I sat on his legs. My center was so wet I was dripping. I was still doing those lighter strokes when Apollo bucked his hips. I stopped and held him down. I leaned my face forward a licked him from base to tip. I licked the underside of the head. He tried to buck up, but I had a firm grip.

He flipped us using his godly strength.

"No fair." I whined, then gasped as I felt him stick a finger in my core. I came instantly.

"You were ready for me, hhmm." He said.

We came together after a bit more of teasing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were washing dishes from a late lunch, when Hermes flashed in. "Delivery for you, Megan." Hermes said looking a bit red in the face.

"Are you okay Hermes? You look a little red. Do you have a fever? Do you need to go see Asclepius?" Apollo said concerned.

Hermes' face went even redder. I had my suspicions. I was sure I had seen a flash when we were messing around earlier.

"Granddad?" I said curiously. "Did you try to deliver it earlier?"

He nodded quickly. I groaned.

Apollo paled. "Umm, how much did you see?" he asked nervously.

"Enough." He snapped at him. "Enough to know-" he shuddered. "Let's leave it at that."

"And you young lady, I really didn't need to see that. You're lucky it was me and not your father. Apollo would've been blasted. Now here is your letter. Just sign here." He handed me a pad with a stylus and two snakes attached to it.

I squeaked and dropped the pad. I backed into Apollo whimpering. "Snakes."

"Oh, that's right." Hermes said.

"Huh?" Apollo asked confused.

"Poseidon's daughters are all terrified of snakes." Hermes explained.

_Well, that's just rude._ said George.

_George, _hissed Martha. _She has every right to be scared. Don't you remember Medusa?_

_Do you have any rats? _George asked Apollo.

"Enough you two." Hermes said. "Apollo, can you sign for her?"

"Sure." He signed the pad.

"Thanks. Now I have to go. But remember, I better not hear that at night. I need my sleep." He flashed away before Apollo could smack him.

Apollo's POV

After Hermes left, I was a little mad. Megan calmed me down with kisses.

"Is." Kiss. "Your." Nibble. "Room." Kiss. "Soundproof?" Lick.

"If you don't stop that I will take you back upstairs." I threatened.

She softly bit down on the tendon in my neck. "I have to go. I promised Hebe I would take her and Cap to the park today." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door before I could respond. Cap following at her heels.

I groaned. _That little vixen._ I thought.

"Oh, she's just the perfect lover for you. Am I right?" Came a voice from my left.

I jumped. "Aphrodite?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you two," She started, wiping a tear from her eye, "I should've known you were going to be the first to find love. Those bracelets are very handy. Though I will be a little sad that Ares will eventually leave me."

"You have Hephaestus, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, But you know I love him. It's just . . ." she trailed off.

"Uhh, the prophecy?" I was asking a lot of questions today.

"Yes." She had tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't cry." I said. "I already have to deal with Megan crying at every little thing soon. I don't think I can handle any more girls crying than I have to."

"Well, you know the prophecy. Don't you? Your Oracle said it when we first got married. Or have you forgotten." She snapped.

"Are you okay?" I asked yet another question.

"I'm fine." she said slumping down. Then she suddenly straightened up as if she had a brighter thought. "Did Megan ask you, yet?" She asked excitedly.

"No, What was she meant to ask?"

"If I can bless your kids, dummy!" she squealed.

"I think we will have to talk about that." I said.

"Oooo, I have to go. My show is on Hephaestus TV." She flashed away.

It was around 5:00 in the evening and I was getting worried. I was about to go look for her when I heard laughter coming from down the street. "That was so funny." I heard Hebe shout.

"I know." shrieked Megan. They came in the front door. "Hey in a few days, maybe we can do that dinner thing we were talking about?"

"When?" asked Hebe. "Because I have to clear my schedule and so does Elithia."

"How about next Friday? I used to make homemade pizza every night with my mom and I'll probably do the same here. We will each have our own personal pizza with whatever toppings we like on it." She said enticingly.

"You're on." Hebe said.

Megan reached out and hugged her. "Bye. I gotta cook for Apollo."

"Bye. See you later." Hebe said and walked to her house.

She had her back to me. I walked up behind her and snuck my arm around her waist. I nibbled on the spot directly under her ear.

"Uhhn. Apollo. I'm hungry." She moaned.

"So am I." I said into her neck, my breath making her shiver. "I'm hungry for you." I nipped her neck.

"Please. After dinner." She groaned.

I let her go. "Fine."

She went to the kitchen. She made homemade flour tortillas, taco meat, beans, homemade salsa, and brought out chips.

"Let's hope nobody comes here for dinner." I grumbled.

Nia walked up and rubbed around Megan's ankles. She meowed and looked at the meat.

"Aw. Here you go Nia." she tossed a tiny piece of meat in her mouth.

"You know, you really shouldn't feed her human food." I stated.

She pouted. "Just this once."

"Just this once." I sighed.

She smiled so big, I thought she was going to crack her face.

After dinner and before lunch was my favorite part of the day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	14. Chapter 13

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Megan's POV<p>

Four months later, (I was six months pregnant) we were at the hospital on Olympus with Will Solace, Apollo's son and our doctor for the pregnancy, for our ultrasound to see what the babies' gender would be.

"Let's see, Baby A is a girl, and Baby B is a girl, too. Congrats. I get two little sisters." He said excitedly.

"And . . ." Prompted Apollo.

"What?" Will asked confused. "Ooohh. Both babies are very healthy and happy." Will finished.

"That's strange." Will said looking back at the screen.

"What?" I asked a little nervously.

"Both babies are full goddesses." Apollo said sounding scared.

"What?!" I shrieked. "Then why am I going at a normal rate for a human pregnancy." I demanded.

"I think it's because that's the only thing human about them. Their growth rate, that is. Basically we need to keep them happy and calm. Because if we don't . . ." Apollo's voice trailed off.

I cried. I knew what would happen if we didn't. They would assume their true godly forms and incinerate me from the inside out.

Then an idea struck me. "What if Zeus could put sort of a time spell on the babies? Well, not exactly a time spell, maybe like suspend their powers until they are at least 1 years old." I asked hopefully.

Will looked hopeful. "Can he do that?" he asked.

"Yes he can. But the question is will he?" Apollo said uncertainly.

"Let me try." I pleaded. "Please."

"No. Let's try my idea first." Apollo said.

A few days later I was getting ready to go see Zeus. I put on a maternity pink top and maternity dark wash jeans. I threw on my neon pink flip flops, grabbed Cap's leash, and walked out the door. Apollo was sleeping.

It was quite a far walk seeing as I had to walk down Love Way, War Street, and Nature Place.

I stepped outside to see Hebe outside in her yard with a book. Hebe got up and walked over.

"Where you off to? And shouldn't you be inside? Where's Apollo?" she asked sternly.

I gulped.

"He's driving the sun?" I came out like a question.

Over the months I've made good friends with Hebe and Elithia.

"Yeah, uh huh, I believe you." She said.

"Really." I asked

"No." she said. "Apollo told me to keep an eye on you because and I quote 'Megan might go and do something dangerous without me' unquote. So you just march your little behind back in that place right now young lady."

"Did he say what that 'dangerous' thing was? He wants to wait to ask Zeus to suspend my babies powers until their one because he thinks if we keep them happy and calm it won't hurt anything. And it will," I was sobbing. "It will hurt me."

"Why will they hurt you?" Hebe asked.

"Because they are goddesses. Both of them are full goddesses." I said, tearfully. "The only thing human about them is their growth rate. You know what would happen if we think they're happy but really they're mad or some other strong emotion? They would assume their true godly form and incinerate me from the inside out."

Hebe was stunned. "Does anyone else know of this?"

"Only Apollo, me and Will Solace, Apollo's son." I said.

"Okay, I'll let you go. But on one condition." She said.

"What?" I asked wiping my face.

"I come with you for support, and to get you out of there when it looks like things are going sour." Hebe said firmly.

Cap barked.

"Let's go." I said walking forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We picked up a few people on our way. Elithia, Antheia (who was the goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps and marshes), and Asclepius. All were furious at Apollo. I tried to get them calm but they said for me to "Don't worry. We will handle this."

I tried to calm down and I succeeded.

I knocked on Zeus's door.

"Coming." said a beautiful voice from inside.

Queen Hera opened the door.

She looked at me. Then my stomach. Then nodded her head. "Zeus." She called inside.

"What." called Zeus.

"Megan is here to ask you something. Don't worry dear. He's in a good mood." She reassured me.

I nodded.

Zeus appeared in the doorway. "Megan, Hebe, Elithia, Antheia, and Asclepius, would you like to come in?"

They all turned and looked at me. "Sure?" I said uncertainly.

We walked into a sky blue/rainy gray/gold room. The walls were painted a rainy gray. The couch, loveseat, and armchair were sky blue. The throw rug was white and pillows on the couch were gold. I sat in the armchair when Zeus offered it to me. "Would you like something to drink? I have lemonade, water, soda, nectar, and peach iced tea."

"I'll take some peach ice tea, please, Lady Hera." I said,

"Would you guys like anything?" Hera asked the others.

They all shook their heads.

Hera walked into what I presume to be the kitchen.

"Now what can I help you with? With Apollo not here, and you four gods looking to strangle someone, I can guess this is not a social call." Zeus said.

"No, it's not Uncle Zeus. My children are full goddesses. The only thing human about them is their growth rate. Apollo thinks if we keep them happy and calm we won't have a problem. But the problem is that if they are upset in any way they will assume their true godly forms and you know what will happen next." I said quietly crying by the end of my story. Hebe sat on the arm of my chair rubbing my back. "All I ask is if you can suppress my babies powers until they are at least a year old." Hera brought me my drink. I sipped it quietly while Zeus thought.

"I need their names then I can do this." He said at last.

"The first one is Leto Jordan. The second is Marisol Artemis." I said.

"I, Zeus, King of the Gods, hereby suppress, Leto Jordan's and Marisol Artemis's powers until their fourth birthday." As he finished his little speech a soft glow came from my stomach and into his hand. The glow hovered in two little balls. Zeus conjured up two boxes. He put one ball in each box. "There, this will keep their powers safe until it is time. Do you know what time it is?" He asked me.

I was confused. "No, sir?"

"It is around 12:15. Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked

"Shit!" I said. Ignoring their gasps and looks of disapproval. I asked, "Can one of you teleport me to the street in front of Apollo's house?"

Elithia snapped her fingers.

I opened my eyes to see Apollo standing in front of me looking very angry. "You went to see Zeus didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Gods Megan, it's like you don't even care about what I have to say!" He bellowed. "I asked you not to to do that. We were fine!"

"No we weren't!" I screamed back. "Do you know how scared I was. Scared to sleep because I thought I wouldn't wake up in the morning, scared to eat because if I ate the wrong thing I wouldn't make it to see another day. You are so insensitive!" I ran inside and started packing my bags. I stormed out carrying my belongings.

"Where are you going?" He yelled desperately. "You can't go back to Camp Half-Blood. You would attract too many monsters."

"Not any more. Their powers are gone until their fourth birthday. So I'll see you then." I huffed to the elevator and got in. I pressed the button for the lobby. When I was down on the ground I called Percy Via an Iris Message.

Percy was heavily making out with Annabeth in his cabin when the message popped up.

"Whoa you two. Don't make me an Aunt now." I teased.

They jumped apart.

"Megan?!" Percy said shocked.

"No. It's the freaking gingerbread girl. Of course it's me." I said sarcastically.

"Where are you? Where's Apollo?" Percy fired off.

"I'm in New York. Can you come and get me?" I asked on the verge of crying.

"Of course." He said, softly.

It started to rain. "Can you hurry? I don't want to catch a cold." I said.

He swiped through the message. Ten minutes later he showed up with his horse Blackjack and another horse named Porkpie. I could hear their voices in my head.

_Hey, Boss, look a donut shop can we get some? _

"No, Blackjack, we need to hurry. We need to find my sister before a monster does." Percy said.

"Percy!" I shouted.

He saw me and his eyes widened. "Whoa! Look at you sis, packing on the pounds I see."

"Shut it Percy. I'm not in the mood." I got on Porkpie's back and we flew off into camp.

When we arrived I saw I had a welcoming committee. All of Apollo's kids were waving and laughing. I wasn't in the mood, though.

I went straight for our cabin and took a nap.

Apollo's POV

I saw her coming out of my house, no, our house, with her bags packed.

"Where are you going?" I called desperately. "You can't go back to Camp Half-Blood because you will attract too many monsters."

"Not anymore." She tossed over her shoulder. "Their powers are gone until their fourth birthday. I'll see you then." She walked out of my life. Just. Like. That.

I was shocked. I could feel it rain in New York. Soon, if I'm not happy, it will spread over all of America.

I stood there in the street. Just staring at the last place I saw her. I could barely feel people talking to me and trying to move me. I started to cry. Once, while I was in the mortal world, I was at a park watching over the little boys, like my sister is the patron of young maidens, I am the patron of young boys, when I overheard a mother telling her son who had fallen down and scraped his knee, "It is okay for boys to cry. It shows you have feelings." That saying kept bouncing around in my head. As were the last words she'd had spoken. _Their powers are gone until their fourth birthday. I'll see you then._

I could feel the sun setting. But my feelings were getting fainter and fainter until all I felt was pain. A deep mind numbing pain. I turned abruptly and went into my palace. It was no longer home to me. Home was where Megan was. I locked the doors and windows and collapsed in my room.

Cap and Nia curled up next to me. I didn't move until it was time for sunrise.

I got up, went to the garage and started to drive the sun. It was raining in all of New York and parts of New Jersey. I was a robot all day. At noon I came home to an empty palace. I sat in our room just waiting for her to come back. I didn't eat. I didn't sleep. I didn't even drink. After a month of this I was dehydrated, sleep deprived, and starved. She still didn't come back. I heard Hermes picking my lock in the door to our room.

"I got it." He said to somebody.

Artemis, my mom, and Zeus walked in.

My mom ran over to me and cradled me in her arms. I didn't respond.

"Apollo. You need to stop this. Your rain is covering all the way to Nevada. People are starting to worry. It's been raining in New York for a month." Zeus admonished.

I didn't respond.

Artemis slapped my face.

Still no response. The pain just added onto the already growing pile of pain I felt.

Cap and Artemis exchanged some words.

"Cap says Megan just left. She just packed her things and took off. He doesn't know why. He also says that Apollo hasn't eaten or drank or even slept in a month." Artemis reported.

"Artemis, Leto, We have to take him to the infirmary." Zeus started.

But hearing those names broke me. I cried into my mom's arms. I curled my arms around her and held on tight. Zeus snapped his fingers and I could smell antiseptics and the normal smells in a hospital. Asclepius took one look at me and said, "Dehydration, Starvation, and Sleep deprived. I could help with all three. Move aside please." I felt an IV inserting into me flowing nectar in my veins. I also felt a blackness seeping into my vision. I welcomed it anything to help with this pain. _I wish I could die, _was my last thought before the exhaustion took over.

Leto's POV

I heard my son fall asleep. I sighed. So much heartache.

"Someone needs to get Megan back up here. He won't get better until she gets back. Megan once told me the story of how she ended up in a coma. The monsters said she was 'the sun's heart' and it's the truth. He will fade in about a month's time unless she is back here. And soon." Asclepius said gravely.

"Thank you. We will try." I said

"First we need to know why she left." I started.

"I know why." Said a sheepish looking Zeus.

"Why?" Asked Artemis.

"Because she was giving birth to two full goddesses and she is mortal. She asked if I could take their powers until they were at least one years old. So I took them until their fourth birthday. She said that Apollo said that they should wait for a bit until they desperately needed to do it. She went behind his back to save her life." Zeus said almost like a gossiping girl.

"Okay, now it's going to be difficult to bring her back here." I stated.

"Well, who's going to try to get her back here?" Zeus asked.

"I can't as I now have to drive the sun and the moon and take care of my hunters." Artemis said tiredly.

"I can't either I have duties to attend to and I don't think it will go well if I'm there to do it." Said Zeus.

"Then that leaves me." I sighed.

I turned and flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

When I arrived I was in for a big surprise.

Megan's POV.

For a month I was gone. I ate, drank, and slept a lot, even if I didn't want to. How could he do that? Be so insensitive? I waited for him to come apologize. But he never did. When a month was up, I felt a little strange. Like I was experiencing an echo of sleep deprivation , starvation, and dehydration. I went to see Katie on the 16th of January. While we were talking I passed out.

Katie's POV

When I saw Megan slump to the ground I panicked.

"Help!" I screamed. "Somebody help!"

I saw a woman flash right next to me. She looked at Megan and asked, "Is this Megan Torres?"

I nodded.

She picked her up. "She needs to come with me."

"Wait. You can't just take her. Who are you anyway?" I protested.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I am Leto, mom of Apollo and Artemis. Would you like to come with me?"

I nodded.

Leto shifted Megan and put her hand on my shoulder. "You might want to close your eyes." she said.

I complied.

When we arrived I saw we were on Mount Olympus in the infirmary. A person in a bed was next to us.

"Is that . . ." I started to ask.

Leto nodded. "Yes that is Apollo."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He wouldn't eat, drink or sleep without her. For a month he just sat there. Have you seen the news? No. Okay let me explain. It is raining in the states from Maine all the way to Nevada. A single rain cloud. It's because of him. When he's sad It rains. And for him to be that depressed that it rains across all those states." Leto shook her head. "He was like the living dead. Since she is his soulmate, if they leave each other for an extended period of time not on good terms. It will be like one of them died. For each of them. Apollo was acting like Megan had died. And I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for the babies, Megan would have done the same exact thing."

She placed Megan in Apollo's bed. He scooted over and wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. He sighed. Apollo's color seemed to come back.

"Wow." I said. "So why did she pass out?"

"It was probably too much on her. Being away from him and not on good terms, not eating enough . . . ." Leto's voice trailed off. "I need to summon Asclepius. If you'll excuse me."

She walked out the door.

She came back in with a guy who looked to be in his twenties. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Megan's back." He said excitedly. "Now we need to wake each of them up to get the to make amends and they both will be fine."

He touched Megan. Then pulled his hand back quickly like he'd been scorched. "No. No, no, no. Her life force is fading. We need to wake them up now!" He yelled.

He started pulling things out of Apollo and putting something into Megan.

Their eyes both started fluttering. "Yes. Come on guys wake up and make amends." Asclepius said.

"Apollo?" Megan asked weakly.

"Yeah." He croaked back.

"I'm sorry." she said "I'm sorry for running out on you. I'm sorry for saying you were insensitive. I'm sorry for everything." Megan said, slowly becoming stronger.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for not thinking of you when I should have been. I'm sorry for everything." He said back.

Apollo pulled Megan into his arms. They both fell asleep.

"Would you like to go back home?" asked Leto.

I nodded. I closed my eyes as I was flashed to camp.

Megan's POV (two months later)

I was walking around our house thinking about what had happened in the last few months. When I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my lower back. I rubbed it. That had been going on since yesterday.

Apollo and I got married about two weeks ago. So, my mom was happy. My dad was happy. And my granddad was happy. I felt water rushing down my legs then.

"Oh no." I moaned. I waddled to the phone in our kitchen. I dialed Elithia.

"Hello?" she picked up.

"Help." I croaked. "I think I'm going into labor." I yelped as another pain came through me.

"Hold on. I'm coming over." She ordered. "Is Apollo there?"

"No." I whimpered. "He said something about a surprise."

I heard the front door open. I hung up the phone as Elithia came in. Behind her was Hebe.

I sat down in our bed when they gently pushed me towards it.

Apollo came home just then. "Megan." he called out.

"She's up here and she's in labor." Elithia called back.

I heard running feet up stairs. "Is she okay?" He demanded.

Elithia nodded her head.

Several hours later with a few castration threats, a broken thumb and first finger, and a black eye along with it. Two baby girls were born.

"Welcome to the world Leto Jordan and Marisol Artemis." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


	15. Epilogue

**_I don't own Percy Jackson_**

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

Megan's POV. (Four years later)

I was made goddess of tides a few months after the babies were born. Right now it was their fourth birthday. Leto Jordan was a badass little girl. Alway getting into trouble. Always in spots she didn't belong. For example, right now she was in our room looking for her birthday presents. I have to say, they both have the whole council, even Ares, wrapped around their little fingers.

"Leto Jordan you get down here right now!" I yelled up the stairs. I heard feet clomping down the stairs.

"But mom," She whined. "How will I know where to put my birthday gifts if I don't know what they are?"

"Marisol! Where are you?" I was in the kitchen making food for the party. Apollo the stubborn idiot is out buying more food for the party.

"Right here mom?" Said a timid voice.

Marisol Artemis was lithe like a dancer. She loved to be out in the sunlight just enjoying the day with a doll to play with.

"Grandma is coming soon. Do you want to greet the guests? I think Uncle Percy is coming, too."

"Is Will coming, too?" Asked Marisol.

"Oooo." squealed Leto Jordan. "I get dibs on playing with him." She ran for the door.

"Leto you get back here right now."

A few hours later they were opening their last gift. The box that contains their powers.

When Leto opened hers a golden glow came from the box and into her. A voice said, "All hail, Leto Jordan goddess of imagination and joy."

"Yea!" she squealed. "I'm a goddess like mommy."

Marisol pouted. "No fair. I want to be a goddess like mommy, too."

I laughed.

"Then why don't you open your gift from grandpa Zeus, too." I pushed the box over to her.

When she opened it a soft blue glow went into her. "All hail, Marisol Artemis, goddess of sea creatures and sunlight."

Marisol laughed and clapped her hands.

Everyone laughed.

So that's the story. Everyone was happy. I got my soulmate, the love of my life, Apollo. Everything was good until another bracelet was found . . .

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Addy*<em>**


End file.
